Draw a Circle
by Starbright91
Summary: Luciana Montgomery thought that it was just a joke her friend did. She didn't know that the e-mail would actually give her Hetalia units. Now it seems she'll be stuck with them. She only hopes her and her family's sanity would last. Will it?
1. Always check who sent the email!

By reading the title and looking at where this story is posted, you guys already know that it's a Hetalia Fanfiction, with an oc character. I will make this story different and unique, because I know there are many stories with people getting units. Don't worry; it won't be where the oc is a Mary-Sue. Least I hope my character won't be a Mary-sue. Uh, anyways, time for my usual things!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Hetalia, for it belongs to the awesomeness that is of Hidekazu Himaruya. The only things I own are my oc characters, and the story plot.

**Summery: **Luciana Montgomery is just an average fan of Hetalia. She enjoys the series, not to mention making references involving the characters. One day, while scrolling the internet, she noticed a strange e-mail saying about having Hetalia Units. Thinking that it was one her friends playing a joke on her, she accepted. Though, things are about to change for this girl when she will start to receive packages with certain people inside it. God help her.

**Rated T for Teens: **Reasons for this rating is due to: Some foul language, a little sexual content, awkward moment, yaoi hinted moments, and France being France, not to mention Prussia tries to make things awesome.

* * *

Chapter One: Always Check Who Sent The E-mail!

Luciana was rolling around her bed, as she was trying to not wake up for a fun-filled day of school. For one thing, she stayed up late playing Pokemon: Black Version. Not to mention she did not want to attend her math class, because her teacher tended to be quite boring. Still, Luciana knew that she needed to get up, or she would face the wrath of her mother, and even she knew that her mother was a force not to be reckoned with.

Hell, her mother was much scarier than Russia. Luciana giggled to herself at her little joke about that reference. She then managed to get out of bed and looked at the time.

"… It's six-fifteen in the morning… really? Ah well, might was well get up anyways." Luciana muttered to herself, as she headed to the bathroom across the hall from her room. Once there, she began to brush her teeth, as she was trying to get the sleep out of her blue eyes. Her black hair was a mess, as all hair would be when one was sleeping. She then combed it to where it would be more tamed.

It would show that her hair was medium length, though it seemed the bangs would cover her eyes, as Luciana proceeded to place two butterfly hair-clips to hold her bangs up. Grinning to herself at a job-well done, she proceeded to her room.

Once there, the fourteen year old had changed into her school uniform. Her public school has seemed to adopt the whole school uniform thing, due to various complaints last year about everyone dressing inappropriately. Then again, being in one of the hottest states in America, Florida does tend to make everyone dress strangely.

Still, Luciana was against it, as she actually called the principle a "Commie" which made her history teacher at the time laugh. Still, Luciana had gotten used to the long sleeved white button shirt, and the pleaded blue skirt. She placed on the blue blazer jacket, and grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs.

As she was heading down, she froze as she smelled the aroma of pancakes. Quickly, she rushed to the kitchen, and squealed in delight.

"Holy snapples, pancakes!" She shouted with glee, while rushing over to the plate, as her mother was there, laughing the whole time at this.

Her mother was a lovely lady. Luciana looked just like her, only younger. Her mother though, had her hair shorter, which reached to her upper-neck, as there was a beauty mark on the right side of her lower cheek. Her mother wore a business suit, as she wanted to look her best when working in her flowershop. The older woman looked at Luciana with a bright smile on her face. "I'm not sure where you get your love of pancakes from, your father or your aunt." Her mother joked, as Luciana had grabbed some pancakes and went over to the table and placed the plate down, as she reached out for the maple syrup.

"Meh, I don't know, but its holy pancakes!" Luciana proclaimed, grinning at her mother the whole time, as the older woman returned the grin. Then after finishing the pancake goodness, Luciana quickly waved good-bye to her mother, as she rushed passed her older brother Eric, who was four years older than her, and her father. Both her father and older brother had blonde hair, but Eric had green eyes, like their mother, while their father had brown. Luciana inherited her eyes from her grandmother from her mother's side.

Anyways, Luciana had grabbed her bookbag from the couch, as she checked to make sure she had everything for school. "Bye guys. I'm going to get my edumication!" Luciana shouted, as she was heading to the door, while putting on her tennis shoes

It was then she heard a familiar groan of annoyance from Eric. Once again, she has annoyed him, which was her job. "It's Education!" Eric shouted back, correcting her, but then Luciana had poked her head in the doorway of the kitchen, as she pulled her eyelid down with her finger and spat her tongue out at him.

"Nya~ not the boss of me!" Luciana said, giggling like a madwoman, as she went back into the hall way

Eric let out a growl of anger and annoyance, as Luciana did her best to hold it her laughter. "Damn it, Luciana! I'm going to kick you're a-"

"That better be a positive word, young man." their mother said, as Luciana snickered to herself, as she could imagine the look on her mother and Eric's faces.

Luciana could hear her father chuckle, before he shouted, "Have a nice day, Luci. Don't talk to any boys you here!" though, it was obvious he was joking about that… maybe.

Luciana tied her shoe laces hearing this, as she rolled her eyes a bit, while smiling. "Okay dad, I will only talk to gay guys, my guy friends, and guys who have girlfriends. Is that acceptable?" Luciana asked. There was a pause in the air, until she heard her father clear his throat.

"That will be fine." Her father agreed in his reasonable tone. Luciana could not help but be reminded of Germany whenever her father acted like that. Her dad was funny.

"Okay! Thanks dad. Alright, I'm heading out now. Bye!" Luciana shouted, as she then left the house. She looked up at the old house that her parents had. It was an old Breakfast and Bed inn, which made Luciana remember a few things when she was just a little kid. Most of her memories were of her looking for ghosts that were hiding in the old place, as she believed that it might have been haunted, while Eric would have told the back then seven-year-old Luciana that she was crazy. Then again, she felt herself that way.

Luciana snapped out of her thoughts, as she remembered about school. She let out a small whine of protest about school, while gripping her shoulder book-bag, and was soon heading off to said place, while she was humming to herself. Her school was of walking distance, so of course she did not mind it. She liked walking.

The girl was in her own little world, just watching the cherry blossoms trees that were lined up on the grass, letting their petals fall to the ground. She twirled around, giggling the whole time, while attempting to catch the falling petals. Luciana was like a little child at times, but that was the greatest thing about her. She still held this innocence that most people do not have anymore.

Sure, she watched and played things that are quite violent, but she still had the air of innocence around her. Luciana still has the whole aspect of the world being beautiful in its own way, to where she would see the glass half-full which was something that anyone rarely does anymore in this world. When she arrived at school, she was immediately tackled by one her friends.

"Good morning, everyone! Hope you all had a nice sleep!" Luciana giggled, as she was being hugged by her best friend for close to nine years, Nora. A red-headed girl with freckles on her cheeks, and is the tallest of their group of friends, as Luciana is the shortest. Many people do confuse Luciana as an eleven to twelve year old at times.

Nora laughed, as she held Luciana tighter. "Hey, Luciana, I missed your craziness from yesterday!" Nora said, as she was hugging the girl, before releasing her. Luciana's other friends could only watch, with smiles and grins on their faces.

Besides Luciana and Nora, there was Alexander, a blonde haired boy that was the tallest of the three boys, who was of british decent. Maria, a Hispanic with short hair, and with three ear piercings, Kevin, a boy with black hair, with blue strands that he had dyed, and was sometimes speaking Russian, and Joey, who has brown hair, and reminds Luciana of Italy at times, then again, he was Italian.

Luciana smiled at her friends the whole time, as they entered the school building. It was about six months as a freshman. Luciana couldn't wait for spring break soon. Though, it was a bit sad for her at the same time, considering Eric would be going back to college, seeing as his spring break was this week. Luckily he just got home today, and it was today was a Friday, so she was excited because of that.

_**Time Skip…**_

School had ended for the day, and Luciana got out, as she was stretching her arms, giving out a small little yawn, as Nora and the others were following her out the whole time.

Alex snorted, as Luciana had told him something funny. "So, tell me again what you told your father?" Alex asked, as he looked at their resident legal midget, as he called her. Luciana looked over at the blonde haired boy and grinned.

"I told my dad that I would only talk to you, Kevin and Joey, Gay guys, and guys who already have girlfriends. Apparently, he's still a bit paranoid about boys trying to ask me to hang out or something. Atleast, that's what my mom told me." Luciana answered. The five of them stared at Luciana for a moment, before they started to laugh, with Luciana joining in.

"Hey, Luce" a voice called out. Luciana looked over, to see a boy with brown hair walking over to them, which made Kevin glare at him for a moment, as the others looked uneasy. Luciana on the other hand, smiled a bit.

"Oh, hey Trevor, how are ya?" She asked, as Trevor went over to her, and gave her a grin.

"Nothing much, say, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me. You know that movie that's going to come out in three weeks." Trevor explained. Luciana stared for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"Sure, that would be cool. Oh! Can my friends come too?" Luciana asked, oblivious to the fact that she was being asked out.

Trevor stared at her for a minute, but then shrugged. "Um… Alright then, I'll let you know when we can see it." He answered hesitantly, before leaving. Luciana looked over to her five friends, smiling the whole time.

"Cool, we might have someone join our little group!" Luciana chirped, smiling the whole time.

Maria frowned at this. "Luce. I don't trust him. He's a snake!" Maria exclaimed, expressing her opinion, while Luciana looked at her friend with confusion.

"Huh, why do you say that, Maria?"

"Maria just doesn't trust boys being around you, that's all" Joey said, trying to keep the peace. He watched Luciana stare for a moment, she then smiled brightly.

"Oh, okay," she answered, smiling happily, as her friends could only stare at her. Already, each of them was thinking of a way to protect and preserve Luciana's cuteness and innocence. As they were walking Luciana home, Nora seemed to remember something.

"Oh. Luci, when you get home, check your e-mail. I sent you something funny" Nora said, grinning the whole time. Lucinana looked up and smiled happily

"Oooh, really? What is it?" Luciana asked, as she was jumping up and down with excitment.

Nora laughed at this. "You'll see" Nora said, grinning the whole time. Already, Luciana could not wait to get home and see the e-mail that Nora was talking about. Everyone knew Nora was notorious for her e-mail jokes and pranks. That was always something to look forward to.

Soon, Luciana had gotten home in one piece, as she waved good-bye to her friends, who continued on walking. Luciana soon got into her home, and began to look around. She noticed that it was a bit quiet than usual.

Luciana looked around, expecting someone to walk by. "Mom, Dad, Eric? Where are you guys?" Luciana called out, while trying to find them, as she held her shoulder bag close to her.

"Dad's at work and Mom's at her flower shop" Eric called out from the kitchen, as the black haired girl went over, seeing her brother was busy writing something on his laptop. She went over and sat next to him, as she was pulling out her binder and agenda to do her homework. It felt like old times to her, doing homework with her brother, when they were kids.

As she pulled out her math book, she glanced over at Eric for a moment. "So, what are you working on?" Luciana asked, as she opened the page that was required to do the math problems.

"Countries relationships before, during, and after WWII" Eric said, while he was typing on his laptop the whole time. Luciana was starting her first math problem, as she thought of a few things.

"Austria and Hungary were married, but after WWI, they were forced to divorce and Hungary was stuck with Russia the whole time." Luciana said, as she was working on her math problems, as she could feel Eric looking at her for a moment.

"You got that idea from Hetalia, didn't you?"

"… Maaaybe"

"You're so weird" Eric said with an annoyed tone, as Luciana just gave her older brother a grin. Soon, the girl had finished up her homework, as her brother had finished his paper. At that time, her parents came home, and her mother went to cook some Mexican, as Luciana excused herself and went to her room.

Her room wasn't as girly like most rooms. Her walls were painted in soft blue, as her full-sized bed was close to the window. She went over to her small desk, where her computer was, along with a few books and music cases lying around. Once she logged on her computer, she quickly went on her e-mail account, and noticed the new message immediately. The girl then clicked on it, and began to giggle seeing what it was.

_Dear, Luciana Montgomery_

_You have been chosen to try out our Hetalia Units where you will have your own character from Hetalia. This is not a joke. All you need to do is click yes. When you do, your first unit will be delivered tomorrow. Don't worry about your family being shipped off somewhere. So, please click yes for this is an experience of a life-time._

_Hetalia Unit Co._

Luciana could not help but begin to laugh until the end. It seemed so real and legit, but Nora was always striving to make anything look real. Wanting to make Nora happy, Luciana clicked _'yes'_ and watched as a pop-up came up on the screen.

_Thank you for clicking yes. Your unti will be delivered tomorrow._

"Luciana! Dinner is ready!" Her mother shouted from downstairs

"I'm Coming Mom!" Luciana shouted, as she logged off her e-mail and headed downstairs to eat dinner with her family.

_**The Next Day...**_

Luciana woke up, yawning the whole time, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She then got out of bed, while tugging on the sleeve of her penguin printed pajamas. The small girl then headed downstairs, and noticed her mother was rushing around.

"Morning, mom" Luciana said. She watched her mother stop for a moment, and looked over and smiled, as her black hair was in a messy bun, and her brown eyes seemed to be in a panic

"Hi, Sweetie. Um, Luci, there will be a package for me today, so please try to get it inside. Your brother and father are out, and I have to get to the flower shop!" Her mother said, in a panic, as she grabbed her car keys.

Luciana smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Mom. I'll keep an eye out for the package, I'll see you later, mom, and have a good day at work!" Luciana chirped.

"You are such a good girl. Mommy loves you!" and with that, her mother left the house. Luciana could only giggle a bit, as she went to get some breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs and toast. Once she finished eating, and washed the plate, Luciana went to take a shower. After that, she changed into a blue pleaded skirt, with bike shorts underneath. Strange habit, but Luciana felt comfortable to have some shorts under her skirts. She then placed her black long sleeved shirts, and them her socks and black boots that reached to her lower knees.

The girl then went downstairs to the living room, and watched some television, mostly the funimation channel. As Luciana was watching Black Butler, she heard the door bell. She got up and walked over to the door way and opened the door. To her shock, there was a man standing there. He was wearing a blue shirt… with Mint Bunny on it.

"Uh… hi?" Luciana said, unsure of what to make out on this.

The man smiled at her. "Hi, are you Luciana Montgomery?" the man asked.

"Yes, this is her,"

"Ah, good. You package is here, and just sign on this tablet." with that, Luciana took the pen that was on the tablet and she signed her name, and she noticed the package. It was huge.

"Urm, thank you." Luciana said, looking slightly confused.

"No problem. Oh, your next package will be in the next three business days" and with that, the man left, as he went into a truck, which was green and said 'Mint Bunny Shipping.' Luciana only stared, as she managed to get the package in.

"Wow, mom really out did herself." Luciana muttered to herself. She then noticed a manual, and she opened it up and began to read it. Then there was an awkward silence in the house, as Luciana continued to read the book for a moment.

….

…..

…..eh?

"WHA!" Luciana screamed in pure shock, as she was reading the fine print on the paper

**Congradulations, you have an America Unit.**

All Luciana could do at this point was to stare and stare the whole time, as she was having a 'what the hell' moment right about now.

* * *

OMG! First chapter, and it's the longest that I have ever typed. Sorry about this chapter being more focused on Luciana, but I wanted to show the depth and child-like personality she has. I know not many people like multiple ocs, but Luciana's parents and brother would appear mostly. Well, America will be in the next chapter, and we can only wonder how things will be when America is activated. Not to mention Luciana's parents and older brother finding out about this.

Anyway, please Read and Review!

Edit: Yeah, I wanted to re-do some of my early chapters, and try to make it more like the newer ones. Just minor changes, so enjoy!


	2. Enter the 'Hero'

Hello my loyal readers, new readers, and potential stalkers! This is the second installment of Draw a Circle! Yes, Yes. I will continue to write this, until it's final chapter, no matter how many times I have to hit my head to get rid of the writer's block! I shall keep writing =3

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Hetalia, for it belongs to the awesomeness that is of Hidekazu Himaruya. The only things I own are my oc characters, and the story plot.

**Summery: **Luciana Montgomery is just an average fan of Hetalia. She enjoys the series, not to mention making references involving the characters. One day, while scrolling the internet, she noticed a strange e-mail saying about having Hetalia Units. Thinking that it was one her friends playing a joke on her, she accepted. Though, things are about to change for this girl when she will start to receive packages with certain people inside it. God help her.

**Rated T for Teens: **Reasons for this rating is due to: Some foul language, a little sexual content, awkward moment, yaoi hinted moments, some violence, and France being France, not to mention Prussia tries to make things awesome.

* * *

Chapter Two: Enter the 'Hero'

Luciana was just staring. She was staring at the huge box that was in her hallway, and probably had America inside it, asleep and would probably cause some mayhem and destruction once he wakes up. Yes, she read all the fanfiction about this situation, but she never imagined it would happen to her, out of all people. All she could do now was just to stare the whole time. Stare at the box that could change her life. Luciana began to pace a bit, while she was trying to figure this out.

From what she can remember, in the fanfics, there is always a girl living on her own with her crazy friends, in a mansion or in one apartment bedroom. Her life would be with sadness, involving her family not being there, and she would be all alone. If her family was there, they would be drug-addicts to not being around because their off somewhere. Some others would involve a girl who is a fire-cracker and would curse up a storm and was tough. Others involve a girl who is always calling herself insane. Other involved fan girls who would have nose-bleeds and would want their units to sleep with them.

Luciana was none of those. She rarely curses, so she can't be the tough fire-cracker girl, no matter how hard she tried. Heck, she rarely even fights with people. Luciana never calls herself crazy or insane. She doesn't act like she's insane; she is more, child-like and jokes around, so that doesn't classify and insane. Sure her friends call her crazy, along with Eric calling her weird, only because she allows them to. After all, they are her friends and family.

Luciana shuttered at the thought of her acting all, fan girly. Luciana enjoyed the series, but not to the point where she wants to hump one of the characters. That would be quite awkward and strange. Not to mention she had just turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago, still making her have her innocent mind-set of a pre-teen, not to mention she acts like a kid.

Luciana has her parents, and her older brother who is visiting during his spring break from college. None of them ever acted cruel or ever left her alone, unless it's for job reasons or family emergencies. Plus, if it would be one of those, 'I might be gone for a week' kind of deals, they would call her aunt to watch over her. Those times are quite fun for Luciana, especially because she has her little eight-year-old cousin, Natalie, to play with.

Luciana then thought about her best friends in the whole wide world. Her friends are not insane, that she knew. They were more of acting funny, but they can be serious and mature as well. Plus, they weren't into anime as she was. She and Kevin shared the love of video games and some anime, but most of the time, Kevin is a full-time gamer, planning to become a game designer. Maria was more into her latin and hip-hop music, as well as some comedy. Nora usually had to watch her little siblings before she could even watch anything on the television, and when she does; it's mostly about the news, as she wants to become a news reporter. Joey and Alex were more of sports fans then anything. Alex was into soccer, as Joey was into football.

So yeah, her friends were pretty normal and did their own thing.

Then the girl thought about her living conditions. They did live at an old Bed and Breakfast inn, meaning that there was plenty of space to fit twenty to twenty-five people. Still, it was small. Luciana knew the only reason they were living here, was to promote her mother' flower shop business, for every year, they would hold a party to feature the flowers her mother was selling, and the inn was a perfect place for it. Not to mention it was very cheap to her father's surprise when they bought it.

Luciana shook out of her thoughts, knowing that there was no time to compare her life from a fanfiction. She had to focus on the fact that she had an America Unit in her living room. She just stared at it the whole time, trying to figure out what to do. This was something that she really had not expected. After all, Luciana thought that it was just a e-mail joke Nora sent her. The black haired girl sighed, knowing that she could not leave America in there. It would be rude to leave the personification of her own country in there.

Luciana then spotted the manual in her hand, and she began to read it to herself.

"Okay let's see. America can be called Alfred, USA, Hero, Al, Jones, Defender of Justice, and Oi Fudgetard?" Luciana said, obviously censoring the naughty word. She blinked twice at this, as she continued to read the description, and got to the part that said length. She stared more at it.

"…I don't get it. What the heck is the length part talking about? I know he's one of the superpowers, but Canada is a bigger country, or was it Russia?" Luciana questioned which proves that she is too innocent, or she is just that dense about the length. She continued reading the manual, and noted the list of items. It made her wonder about the unlimited McDonald's card, but she assumed that it might have just been something.

The black haired girl then noticed the job descriptions and looked relieved. Salesman, Cop, and Government official was one of the jobs America could have, which was impressive. If her parents were going to decide America's fate, as well as the other units, she could easily show them the job parts, and let them know that the countries could earn money and stay here. She hoped that plan would work. After all, she didn't want the units to be punished because of her mistake.

Luciana was still trying to figure out how she was going to explain this one to her parents. She knew that her mom and dad aren't going to blow up on her for a mistake, but she had to tell them that she can't send anyone back, or that she can't cancel the shipments. Luciana only hoped that her parents understand to the situation. Then she remembered her brother, and let out a small groan, knowing that he was going to have a field day with this one.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, she continued to read more. There she got the four ways of activating America. One was playing the national anthem or any song relating to America. From there, America would sing but in a very bad way. Luciana had no idea about that one. She read the second one, which stated to have her watch batman or superman, and America would whine a lot for her to open the box and she'll have to let him out. Third one is where she needs to speak in a British or Russian accent. From there, America would be happy with Britian, while acting like a jerk to Russian. The last one was to let Tony out and make fun of her, and America would laugh at her.

Luciana looked at each option carefully. As much as Luciana liked Tony, she would rather not be made fun of for America's amusement. She knew that she did not have any TV shows featuring Batman or Superman. It's kind of sad, really. Luciana knew she would fail with the British and Russian accent. So she had no choice but to attempt the first one. Luciana knew that maybe they were exaggerating about the singing. Mostly in all fanfics, people exaggerate. She hoped.

Knowing that her computer is not a laptop but a desktop, thus not having access to a video with the song, nor did she have any cds with the song, she had no choice but to sing the anthem. She just prayed it won't be bad. She really did.

"… Um… Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light. What so proudly with hail, at the twilight's last gleaming, whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, O're the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the-"

"AND THE ROCKETS RED GLARE-"

"Aaaaah!" Luciana screamed, from the sudden singing. It was very loud, and so off-key. Luciana quickly looked around and spotted what she needed. Quickly, she grabbed she little I-pod and shoved the headphones in her ears, and some random music began to play, blocking off the horrible singing.

"_I was wrong. I shall never doubt fanfiction again!"_ Luciana thought in her mind. She waited for a moment, and carefully took off her headphones.

"AND THE HOME OF THE BRAAVE!" and with that, the song ended, and Luciana was whispering a thank you to her I-pod. She then carefully and slowly went over to the crate, and slowly opened the lid.

"Hi!" A voice shouted, which made Luciana nearly jump back. She looked at the owner of the voice, to see that it was America.

"Uh, h-hi?" Luciana said trying to get her brain to register that there was an anime character right in front of her. She watched as America got out of the box, while he was stretching his arms.

"Man, dude, those boxes can be really crowded. Lucky you don't have to be in one of those" America said, and then he looked over at Luciana for a moment, as the small girl blinked twice. "Whoa! Dude, are you like, twelve or something. This is the first to actually have someone this small before" America said,

"Eh! N-No! I'm fourteen! Not my fault I'm vertically challenged" Luciana said, with a slight pout. America blinked twice, as he then started to laugh, as Luciana just stared the whole time, with slight confusion.

"Hahahaha! You're funny dude. Yep, you're going to be fun to hang out with. Hey! You can be my side-kick, because you know, I'm the hero!"

"Um… okay!" Luciana said, as she thought that it would be fun. Plus, it couldn't be bad to be the side-kick of the hero, would it? Nah, it couldn't be.

"Alright, I got a side-kick! So, uh, what's your name?" America asked, completely forgetting to ask his side-kick's name.

"It's Luciana Montgomery… I really hope I can explain this to my parents though" Luciana said.

"Whoa, you actually have parent that are around?"

"Yep, my big brother is here too, though only for spring break. He has to go back to his college next Sunday though, but he and I are close."

"Wow. This is pretty new. Usually we get stuck with some girl whose always all alone." America said, as he then looked at Luciana and had a panicked look on his face, realizing he might have said something wrong "N-Not that you're boring anyway. Besides, you're my side-kick, not to mention my citizen, so of course you aren't boring!"

"Urm, okay?" Luciana said, as she was a but confused to why America had panicked like that, but then she thought that America would always behave in such a way. She then heard a huge growl-like sound, as she blinked twice, while she looked around trying to find the source. She then glanced over at America, to see that it was coming from his stomach.

"Heh, I guess I'm hungry. Hey, do you have any burgers!" America asked all excitedly. Luciana stared at America for a moment as he said that.

"Uh, there's a McDonald's near-"

"Okay! Let's go!" America shouted as he went to grab his gift card. Once he had his card, America grabbed Luciana by the hand and started to drag her off. As he ran out of the house, Luciana noticed something by the door.

"STOP!" Luciana shouted, which made America stop in his tracks

"Whoa, what's wrong, side-kick?" America asked with a confused and worried tone.

"I need to do something very fast" she then got out of America's grip, as she walked over to the door, and picked up a small box that was sitting on the front porch. It was the package her mother had asked to look out for. Once Luciana placed the package in the hallway, while grabbing her house keys and small shoulder bag, she closed and locked the door, then went over to America. "okay, now we can go"

With that, America started to drag Luciana to McDonalds.

_**Time Skip!**_

Luciana could only stare the whole time, as America had finished his twentieth burger. She had managed to eat her chicken sandwich, while wondering how America was even able to eat all that. It just amazed her the whole time. Though she could slightly understand why the other countries seemed to hate burgers. They must have seen America eat it all.

"Man! That was good." America said, as he finished the last bite of his big mac. Luciana giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I can tell" she said, giving a grin.

"Hey, you never told me about your family, side-kick" America said.

"Oh! Well, my mom owns a flower shop, and my dad is a lawyer and works in a firm. He mostly deals with domestic issues. Um, my older brother, Eric, is attending his first year in college. It's far though, so he has to live on campus."

"Wow. So, what about your friends?"

"Hm? Well, Kevin was from Russia, but he's one of my friends in my little circle of happiness. He's kind of overprotective, but that's what makes him special. Nora has been my friend since kindergarten, though our parents knew each other, and I moved here when I was around eight, so she knows me the best. Um, Alex is another friend of mine, he's british, and Joey acts like Italy sometimes. Last but not least, Maria is a Hispanic with a bit of a temper, but she's really nice" After Luciana finished, she watched America stare at her again for a moment.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet them all. Hey! Don't worry about your parents freaking out, Yo. I'm the hero, so I can tell them what's up" America chirped, as Luciana had a small look of relief on her face.

"Thanks. That really means a lot. You have no idea how this is freaking me out" Luciana said.

"Hey, no problem, you're my side-kick, of course I'd help you out" America then reached over and ruffled the fourteen year olds hair. Luciana couldn't help but smile back at him.

Once they had finished eating, they left the fast-food restaurant, and headed home. The whole time, Luciana was trying to figure a way to explain this to her parents. All she can imagine was her mother and father yelling and being disappointed in her. Her brother would probably be telling her to not be on the internet anymore. She glanced up at America, who seemed to be excited about meeting her parents.

Luciana tried to calm herself down; as she knew that there would be many possible scenarios that could happen. She only hoped that a good one would come out from this. When they got to her home, she saw three cars. She knew her family was home now, as she and America got onto the porch. All Luciana could do was look up the whole time, and let out a shaky breath.

"Alright, this is it. Ready, America?" Luciana asked, as she looked up at her friend. Yes, even if they spent time together for only a short period of time, Luciana considered him a friend. America looked over and grinned, as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Yep, let's show them a good impression!" America shouted. Luciana nodded her head, as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Then she grabbed the door knob, and turned it, as she pushed the door open, and saw what was waiting for her.

Her mother and father were looking at her, with their arms crossed, as Eric was leaning against the wall, holding the manual. Luciana could only stare back and thought one thing.

"_I'm going to die."_ She thought in her mind, as Luciana can only imagine what was going to happen. America on the other hand, was clueless.

"Hi! You must be Luciana's parents, right. Oh snaps! You're her older brother too!" America shouted, being all excited, as her parents just stared at him strangely, while Eric could only raise an eyebrow at this behavior. Luciana could only watch the whole time, as things were starting to unfold.

* * *

WOOOT! That ends chapter two. So, what are your thoughts? Good, Bad, Awesome? Hopefully, I kept America in character. Anyways, please read and review. Oh, time for answering the comments!

**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14:** Yay, my first review! I'm glad you thought of this as funny. And Yes, I would agree my mother would be quite mad at me for ordering people from the internet XD

**Niji-Chi: **Thank you so much for thinking this will be epic Ve~ and I'm glad you like my writing style. Lols, I saw what you did that X3. Well, here is the second chapter you've been hoping for =3


	3. Telling the Folks, Ve

YAY! The magical third chapter of Draw a Circle! And wow, more reviews! I'm so happy people are enjoying my fanfic.

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, for it belongs to the awesomeness that is of Hidekazu Himaruya. The only things I own are my oc characters, and the story plot.

Summery: Luciana Montgomery is just an average fan of Hetalia. She enjoys the series, not to mention making references involving the characters. One day, while scrolling the internet, she noticed a strange e-mail saying about having Hetalia Units. Thinking that it was one her friends playing a joke on her, she accepted. Though, things are about to change for this girl when she will start to receive packages with certain people inside it. God help her.

Rated T for Teens: Reasons for this rating is due to: Some foul language, a little sexual content, awkward moment, yaoi hinted moments, some violence, and France being France, not to mention Prussia tries to make things awesome.

* * *

Chapter Three: Telling the Folks, Ve~

Luciana was just sitting at the dining room table, with America sitting next to her, smiling the whole time. Across the table from the two were Eric, and their parents. Luciana shifted in her chair the whole time, as she had just explained everything that had happened, as to why America was here, and there would be more hetalia units arriving soon, and that she could not cancel it, even if she wanted to.

She explained to her parents and older brother about her thinking that an e-mail was from Nora, because she knew that Luciana was into Hetalia and made the said e-mail, when in fact it was a real e-mail from the Hetalia Unit Company, which seemed to have chosen her to have the units. So of course, Luciana attempted to explain what the units were, but America had interrupted her, and told her parents. Then he explained about them having jobs, but did warn them that some units might act strange, but all and all, they were all good.

Luciana watched for a moment, as she was trying to read her family's face expressions. Her mother stared with a blank look, as if she were trying to process all of this in her mind. Her father had his poker face look, meaning that it was hard to tell what he was thinking, which made Luciana worry. Eric seemed to be trying not to laugh the whole time. She guessed that this kind of situation was unheard of, and of course her brother would laugh at her predicament. Luciana froze when her mother cleared her throat, as it seemed that she had thought of a verdict.

"Although my daughter is your master or as you keep calling her you 'side-kick' I expect you to get a job, America… I am calling you Alfred though. Also, Alfred, I expect you to follow the house rules here, as Luciana does since you will be living under this roof. If these units with strange behavior attempt to do anything to my daughter while her father and I are away, I want you to protect her. Am I clear?" Her mother said in a serious tone.

"Of course, I'm the hero, and there is no way I'm letting my little side-kick get hurt! That would be un-heroic!" America said, as he began to cuddle Luciana, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Y-You're not upset?" Luciana asked, as she was looking at her mother, while her father and brother were shocked at this, and America finished cuddling his little side-kick.

"Mom! How the hell are you so calm about this?" Eric shouted.

"Laura, as much as I love you, what the hell are you thinking? We can't let these 'units' come in and do as they please!" Her father said. Then two men froze though, when her mother turned to them, and gave them an icy glare, which made America nearly jump at this.

"Whoa, dude. Your mom is scarier than Russia" America whispered to Luciana, who nodded her head in agreement.

"_If we get Russia, I fear there will be carnage" _Luciana thought in her mind, as she could not help but imagine Russia and her mother glaring at each other the whole time, to prove who is scarier. Sure, Russia is child-like, but he can be scary.

"Unlike you two, I _trust_ Luciana. She is a good girl, and if she had made a mistake about this, she made a mistake. You two of all people know that Luciana tells us everything, even things that get her into trouble." She said, then she looked over at her husband "Richard, as much as I don't agree with this either, you know Luciana is responsible, and will not let anyone take advantage of her."

Then, her mother looked over, and gave the small girl a gentle smile "No, Luci, I'm not upset with you. It was all an accident, and even if you can't cancel it, I know that you'll do a good job taking care of the other units, besides Alfred"

"Honey, I'm not saying that Luciana isn't a good girl, or is irresponsible, it's just half of these units are men!" Luciana's father's retorted.

"Um, dad, can I say something?" Luciana asked, as she felt all eyes on her, which made her want to hide in a little corner, but she knew that she was America's side-kick, meaning she had to be very brave.

"Sure, sweetie, what is it?" Her father asked.

"I know you might be worried, but, think of the units as Kevin, Joey, and Alex. They can be my guy friends. Plus, I've watched Hetalia, and I know how they will act before anything happens." Luciana said, though, she could be wrong as well about that.

"Yeah, dude! Besides, she's my side-kick, meaning I'm supposed to protect her too!" America said, putting his two-cents in. All in a while, Eric was rubbing his temples the whole time, as he was hearing all of this.

"Alright, before any of this gets out of hand, I might as well say what I want to say. Luce, the only reason dad and I are getting all weird about this, is because we thinks you might sleep with all of them, because no offense, you might find them hot." Eric said. There was an awkward silence when he said that. Their parents just stared at Eric.

"Why would I sleep with them? They have their own rooms." Luciana asked, as Eric felt his eye twitch the whole time.

"Are you serious? Did you not tell us about those fanfics on the internet! You said that some of those girls would sleep with ALL of them! That is what dad is afraid of!"

"Hey, it's not Italy's fault that he sleeps with people, he's Italian! Not to mention he does that because he gets scared at night, and doesn't like to be alone!"

"… you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Didn't I just answer that?" Luciana asked, as America had his head on the table, laughing very hard, as her mother just stood up, and walked over to Luciana and hugged her, muttering about how such a good girl she was.

"Thank you, Son, for voicing our opinion… in such a way. Though from Luciana's answer, we don't have to worry about that." Their father said. Eric was just dead-panned the whole time. He was wondering how Luciana was this innocent or dense.

"So, America can stay, along with anyone else that comes?" Luciana asked. She watched her parents looking at each other, and then her father nodded.

"Your mother thinks it's a good idea, so I might as well agree" her father said. Luciana was trying to process this. It seemed that America was allowed to stay along with the other future units. Luciana and America then looked over at each other, and both shared the same grin

"Hooray! You get to stay!"

"Yeah! I get to keep my side-kick!" America shouted, as the two high-fived each other. Eric just face-palmed at this, while her parents only watched the whole time, but both knew that America would not harm their little girl, or there would be hell to pay. Though, to her mother's surprise, Luciana and America seemed to act as if they were friend since children.

Still, Luciana had to be slightly careful, even if America was just being himself.

_**Point of View Change: Laura**_

It was close to ten p.m, as America and Luciana were in his room, watching a movie. The two of them were watching a movie, as Luciana's mother peeked in, and saw the three were into it.

The older woman could not help but remember when Luciana was in the middle of her studying, and America just appeared out of no where, and grabbed Luciana with such ease, as if she were light as a feather, and was shouting about teaching his side-kick of how to protect and help people if he was not around. Now the two were watched an old Batman movie.

Though, she seemed a bit calm, knowing America was not doing anything to her daughter. It seemed that he saw her as a friend and nothing more. Seeing this, her mother left the room, as she heard peals of laughter coming from the room. As she heading to her bedroom, she spotted Eric, giving her a slight look. She sighed, knowing that her eldest son would worry about Luciana After all, he was her older brother, and brothers tended to be protective.

"She'll be fine, Eric, so why do you still have that pouting face?" Laura asked, while looking at her son. She watched Eric give her a slight glare.

"You just agreed to have all these guys come in the house like it's nothing. What happens if _America_ can't protect her, huh?" Eric asked. Laura stared for a moment, and then she sighed, as shook her head, figuring something out.

"Now I know what's going on. You're afraid that Luciana will replace you with Alfred"

"W-What! A-Am not. I just don't trust that guy" Eric said, while he looked away, pouting, as Laura could only watch, then she went over to her son, and patted his head.

"Luciana won't replace you. She loves you too much to do that. After all, when you first left, she told me she didn't feel right with you gone" Laura said. She noticed Eric's eyes starting to be slightly distant, as he was remembering things. She then continued "I know you still see Luce as the small five year old girl that would follow you around, but she's growing up. She will always see you as her older brother"

"…yeah, yeah." Eric muttered. Then the two noticed Luciana coming out of America's room, saying something about popcorn. The girl then spotted them and smiled as she rushed over to them.

"Eric! Eric! Want to watch the 1960's batman movie. We're getting to the part with the shark repellent*!" Luciana said, all excieted, as Laura watched Eric the whole time. She saw his face expression was a bit shocked for a moment, but then he gave a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be with America while you get the popcorn" Eric said. Luciana smiled brightly, as she rushed downstairs to make the popcorn, as Eric looked over at Laura and grinned, before he went into America's room. Laura could only smile, and then she headed into her room. There, she spotted Richard reading some papers, as she walked over and hugged him from behind

"Hey, Stranger" Laura said to her husband, as she felt Richard grab and squeeze her hand for a moment, then he kissed her hand, as he looked up at her.

"Hello, Honey." He said, then Richard sighed for a moment, as he then continued to speak "I will really not get used to this. Luciana managed to let me see some fanfiction on my computer. Did you know half of these girls in these stories are alone and somehow live in a mansion? How is this even possible? I mean, the government should immediately put a child into foster care, if there is no one to take care of them; and what about extended family?"

"Richard, it's not real. Though, I must say the whole manual thing might be, but I don't even think that anyone would just leave a teenager alone, unless they had asked for the right to live on their own"

"Still, I just can't imagine Luciana like that. Our little girl on her own in that way" He then shook his head, as he got up, and Laura could see that he seemed tired. She then began to lead her husband into bed, as she cuddled next to him.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out okay, you'll see. Besides, if anyone tries to harm one of our kids, then I'll _speak_ with them"

"… Laura, you do know you can be scary at times?" Richard said, while looking at her. Laura giggled as she gave her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"I know sweetie. I know" Then, Laura turned off the lights, as she and Richard had soon fallen fast asleep.

_**Point of View Change: Luciana**_

Luciana was holding onto a pillow, as America was clinging onto her, as Eric was just watching wide eyed. They had just finished watching the old batman movie, so they decided to watch a horror movie. Unfortunately, it was The Grudge. All Luciana could do was grip on the pillow, and shut her eyes the whole time with some scary parts. She could feel America gripped her tightly the whole time.

It was soon close to twelve o' clock at night. The movie had ended, and all three just stared at the screen wide-eyed. None of them moved. Luciana was just freaking out in her mind the whole time. Already, the girl was worrying about the grudge lady*, coming out and killing them. The small girl then managed to get out of America's grip, or in reality, Eric had pulled her out of his grip, but she was too much in shock and fear to notice.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Come on, Luce" Eric said, as Luciana could only look up and nods her head.

"N-Night America" Luciana said, while she was trying to sound brave.

"Heh heh, night Side-kick, night Side-kick's brother" America said. Eric grunted night, as he lead Luciana to her room. He patted her head, then he headed off to his room. Luciana went into her room and closed the door. She then changed into her penguin printed pajamas and turned off the lights. Though on the inside, she was freaking out. Luciana soon cuddled herself into her blankets, as she was trying to keep herself calm.

Each time she heard a slight sound, she would look around her room. She would listen very carefully for any groaning noises. Luciana would even be kicking around in her blankets, as she knew the grudge lady can appear in there. The small girl tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She glanced at the clock, and now noticed it was close to one now. The small girl then heard her door opening, which made her eyes widen in slight fear.

"W-Who's there?" Luciana asked, in a quiet and shaking voice. The door closed, and she heard footsteps heading towards her. Before the girl knew, she was in someone's embrace. Luciana eyes went wide, but then she stayed still for a moment, as she heard the person taking a breath. She shut her eyes, fearing it was the grudge lady.

"Sorry, Luce, you mind if I sleep here tonight? I mean, I'm the hero, and I can totally tell you were scared, so I came to protect you!" America said. Luciana looked over to America the whole time, as she could see he was wearing a t-shirt and some sweatpants in the dark. The small girl thought for a moment, as she could see that America was slightly shaking. She guessed that he got really scared of the movie too. She then nodded her head yes.

America couldn't help but squeal in joy, as he hugged little Luciana close to him. The girl could hear his heart-beat, which seemed to have sounded like he had ran a marathon, but it started to slow down. It was actually soothing. Luciana eyes started to droop slightly, as if the grudge lady was never going to show up.

"Thanks…America…" Luciana whispered, before her eyes closed, and she had fallen fast asleep. As she slept, America could not help but grin at his little side-kick, she was too cute beyond words, even when she was asleep.

_**Time Skip**_

It had been two days since America had come into the Montgomery house hold. Luciana had noticed her older brother didn't fully trust America, not since he found the boy sleeping next to her, but with him on top of her covers. Her parents though seemed to have noticed that detailed and had to calm down their son, as America had explained that Luciana was scared and his hero senses acted upon that. Eric seemed to have slightly warmed up to him, though, mostly due to America wishing to protect Luciana from anything.

It was Monday; America had volunteered to take Luciana to school. The whole time, Luciana was doing the usual morning walk, as she was spinning around, trying to catch some falling petals, as America watched the whole time. Luciana had to brush some petals off her uniform though, but she was smiling none the less. Soon, Luciana got to the school in one piece, as she was waving bye to America, who shouted something about her being a good side-kick, and said something about finding a job.

As Luciana entered the school building, she saw her friends, and rushed over to them, smiling brightly the whole time. Her friends greeted her warmly, as she remembered something important.

"Oh. When you guys come over next time to my house, we're going to have tenets living there, so you might see them" Luciana said.

"Really? Your family is now allowing people to live there?" Kevin asked.

"Yeps"

"Eso estupidos people better not try anything" Maria muttered, while crossing her arms the whole time.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Luciana, Maria is just expressing herself" Nora said.

"Oh, okays."

"Luciana!" Trevor called, as he walked over to the group. Kevin was glaring at the boy once again, as Maria muttered things in Spanish to herself.

"Hi, Trevor. What's up?" Luciana chirped, with a smile on her face

"Nothing. So, we're going to see the movie in two weeks, on Friday?"

"Sure! Right, guys" Luciana then noticed there was an awkward silence.

"... Trevor, tu pendejo! You know I have dance class that day!" Maria shouted with anger

"I have soccer practice" Alex muttered.

"Aw, I have football that day too" Joey said with disappointment in his voice.

"Crap, my parents have a dinner party that day, I can't even leave without my little monsters, and that movie isn't exactly the best for their age" Nora said.

"Aw. Oh, Kevin, what about you, can you go with us?" Luciana asked, looking over at her Russian friend.

"Sorry, Luce. My grandmother is coming from Moscow to visit us"

"She is! It's official, on Saturday; I am meeting your grandma!"

"She doesn't speak English…"

"That's okay, you can translate!" Luciana said, with happiness in her voice. She didn't notice Kevin smiling at her gently.

"So, I guess it will be just the two of us?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Luciana said, a bit sad.

"Don't worry, Chica. We'll hang out this Friday, prometo" Maria said, while ruffling Luciana's hair, which made the girl smile the whole time. Luciana didn't notice the annoyed look on Trevor's face.

"Yeah, well I'll be seeing you lo-guys around" Trevor said, not hiding his annoyance, as he left.

"Did I say something wrong?" Luciana asked.

"No, love, he's probably just jealous that you have us around" Alex said.

"Oh, but that'll change when he starts hanging out with us~" though, once again, Luciana didn't notice the uneasiness in the air.

_**A few hours later…**_

Soon, school had finished for the day, and Luciana was heading outside with her friends, when she spotted America waiting for her.

"Alfred!" Luciana shouted, as she rushed over and hugged him the whole time, in which he had returned.

"Hey, little Side-kick! Your dad asked me to pick you up. Oh! I got an awesome job, yo. I've sold over fifty stuff today!"

"That's great, Alfred!"

"Hey, is this one of the new tenets?" Nora asked, as she and the others approached the two. Luciana smiled and nodded her head

"Yep. This is Alfred F. Jones. Al! These are my friends I've been telling you about. Nora, Maria, Joey, Alex, and Kevin" Luciana said, gesturing to her friends.

"Cool. You guys seem awesome. Then again, I should know, cause I'm the hero!"

"… Luce, is he loco?" Maria asked.

After a conversation, of her friends' mostly threatening America that they would horribly murder him in different ways if Luciana was harmed, the two went on their way. As Luciana was telling him about her day, she noticed something up ahead from her house. She and America looked at each other for a moment, then they rushed over to the drive way. It was then they noticed it was Hetalia Unit Co's delivery truck. When Luciana got on the porch, she saw the delivery man with another huge box.

"Hey, kid. You mind signing?" the man asked, as he held out the tablet. Luciana signed the paper, as she opened the door, and the delivery man pulled the box inside and placed it on the ground. Then Luciana and America watched as the delivery man had gotten in the truck and drove away.

"Who is it? Who is it?" America asked excitedly, as Luciana was reading the manual.

"Italy!" Luciana said, grinning the whole time, as America grinned as well.

"Well, Side-Kick. Read what we have to do"

"Okays! Italy likes to be called Feliciano Vargas, Italia, Venice, Milan, Florence, Veneziano, Feli, and Pasta freak… really, pasta freak?" Luciana asked, as she looked over to America, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. He's obsessed with pasta?"

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, he's twenty, just like you…. Seriously, what is with the whole length thing? Why won't he raise a white flag in this department, or whatever you speak of?" Luciana said, and then she looked over at America, who was snickering the whole time. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no. Just something I thought of." America said. He had to admit, Luciana was extremely innocent to not know what length was.

"Uh… he can work at a day-care center. I don't think my mom would approve of stripping, and I don't think we need to use him as a distraction."

"So, any idea to wake our Italian friend up, Luciana?" America asked.

"Um. Make pasta, or at least boil water. Get Germany, Romano, or Austria to wake him up. Or tug his hair curl… I'ma making some pasta! Quick America, push the box into the kitchen, while this side-kick makes pasta!"

"Alrighty, Side-kick!" America shouted, as he picked up the box with ease, seeing as he was strong enough to pull England's car. He placed the box down, as Luciana had already placed a pot full of water on the stove, and placed the flame on for the water to boil, as she went and pulled out some pasta to be boiled. When the water began to boil, she and America heard banging on the box.

"Ve~ the box is too hard to open. It's so scary in here!" Italy's voice said through the box. Luciana blinked twice, as she went over and opened the box, only to get hugged tightly by Italy, who had little tears in his eyes, as he squealed with happiness.

"Thank you! You saved me from the scary box, Ve~ What is your name bella? Did you know you a very pretty Ve~" Italy said, with joy, as he continued to squeeze Luciana.

"Uh, Italy, her name is Luciana, and you're squishing the life out of my side-kick!"

* * *

And done! Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever typed. Ten pages. Woot! Alrightly, time for commentary and what the * meant for something.

Shark Repellent: America and Luciana were watching the 1966 batman movie, where Adam West played as Batman. There was one scene where an exploding shark attacked Batman but he used Shark Repellent Bat Spray to make the Shark go away.

Grudge Lady: Eric, Luciana, and America were watching Ju-On. The Japanese and original version of The Grudge. If you don't know what the movie is about, it's where a angry spirit and her son who has been murdered by her husband (who she killed as well) kill anyone who live in her house.

Now that we got past that, time to answer the comments!

**TheNextAlice:** Hello, thank you for thinking this as Awesome-Prussia worthy. Hmm, I am thinking something about the chibis, but you'll have to wait and see~

**Whatamidoinwithmehlife:** lols, Don't we all want a unit. It would be cool. Thank you for calling my fanfic Hetalia of Goodness =3 and being my first anonymous reviewer for my Hetalia fanfic.

**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14: **I know how you would feel. I would probably want to hide in my closet or under my bed. Or possibly go into the emo corner.

**Fiorla: **Aww, thank you so much for loving my story. I shall keep on going with the stories. =D


	4. Kolkolkolkol Ah Bloody Hell

Chapter Four, Chapter Four~ This is now chapter four, of Draw a Circle~ And I got more positive reviews as well, so that makes me more happy. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter like the others.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Hetalia, for it belongs to the awesomeness that is of Hidekazu Himaruya. The only things I own are my oc characters, and the story plot.

**Summery:** Luciana Montgomery is just an average fan of Hetalia. She enjoys the series, not to mention making references involving the characters. One day, while scrolling the internet, she noticed a strange e-mail saying about having Hetalia Units. Thinking that it was one her friends playing a joke on her, she accepted. Though, things are about to change for this girl when she will start to receive packages with certain people inside it. God help her.

**Rated T for Teens:** Reasons for this rating is due to: Some foul language, a little sexual content, awkward moment, yaoi hinted moments, some violence, and France being France, not to mention Prussia tries to make things awesome

* * *

Chapter Four: Kolkolkolkol~... Ah Bloody Hell.

Luciana was trying to slightly recover from Italy's death hug, as the said country was sitting on the kitchen table, eating his pasta, as America was eating some as well, though Luciana had cooked a bit of ground beef, and told him there were pieces of burger in it. Luciana on the other hand was bust trying to do her homework.

The small girl had noticed the two seemed to be getting along in some way, as America and Italy were speaking to each other, about Italian food and sports cars. She continued to work on her homework. She was very focused on it, that she did not notice Italy was looking at her direction, and was peaking at her work.

"Ve~ what are you working on, Luciana?" Italy asked, quite curiously. The girl blinked twice, as she looked up from her school work.

"Mostly my English homework, it's mostly to place periods, commas, and semicolons." Luciana said, as she was finishing up the last sentence, as Italy was just smiling the whole time, and America was muttering about how his people were smart, when the front door was open.

"Luci, I'm home!" Her mother shouted, as she walked into the kitchen, grinning the whole time, as America was laughing, getting the little pun. Italy looked at me confused the whole time.

"Old American show" Luciana explained, as Italy nodded, seemingly to understand. Then Luciana's mother went over and began to cuddle the said girl the whole time, smiling.

"How has my little girl been in school?" Her mother asked.

"I'm doing good mom. Oh, meet Italy, but you can call him Feliciano"

"Hm? Oh, hi there. My name is Laura, Luciana's mother" her mother chirped, introducing herself to Italy. The Italian stared at her mother for a moment, then smiled

"Luciana! Your mom is pretty, ve~" Italy exclaimed, in a happy tone, as Luciana saw her mother smile the whole time.

"Aw, you're so sweet. So Alfred, did you find a job?" her mother asked, as she looked over at America.

"Yep! A salesman, I go door to door selling things. I got over fifty sales on my first day" America said, grinning the whole time. Luciana saw her mother blinked twice with confusion, wondering how America could have even accomplished that.

Soon, Eric and their father had returned around seven, only to see Italy was cooking, as Luciana was helping out. The small girl looked over and smiled brightly.

"Hi guys! Italy is making pasta!" Luciana chirped, as Eric could only stare for a moment, then he looked over at Italy.

"... It better be some damn good pasta" her brother muttered. Truth be told, Eric was a pasta fan. Luciana couldn't help but grin the whole time. After dinner Luciana watched as her mother was talking to her aunt on the phone.

"Yes, that's right. Yes, he is certified. Alright, thanks sis" with that, Luciana's mother had hung up the phone, as she looked over at Italy "Well. You're working with my sister, Alison, in her day-care"

"Yay! I got a job, Ve~ usually, the other girls I was with would make me be a stripper" Italy said, as there was an awkward silence in the room, before Eric fell off his chair, laughing his head off, along with America. Luciana looked over at her parents, as she saw her dad's eye twitch, as her mother just stared. All the while, Italy continued to saw Ve~ innocently, as Luciana could only stare, laughing nervously.

Soon, Italy, Luciana was in America's room, as they watched Eric and America playing against each other on the X-box 360. Mostly it was Soul Calibur Five. Luciana watched as America had kicked her brother's butt at the game over nine times. Italy was just in his little world.

"Damn it! How the hell are you kicking my ass?" Eric demanded, while he glared at America the whole time who was grinning.

"It's because I'm the hero, and heroes always win!" America shouted, as he did a pose. Luciana couldn't help but giggle seeing Eric's deadpanned face the whole time. Italy just went Ve~

"Luci! Luci! Do you know when Germany would be here?" Italy asked, as he looked over at the small girl. Luciana thought for a moment, as she knew that Italy and Germany were close, as well as Japan. She also wondered if she were going to get Romano any time soon. Though, even she had no clue how the whole unit thing worked. They would just send a unit by random.

"I'm not sure, Italy, but I know we'll have him really soon, maybe Japan too" Luciana chirped, while giving the Italian a gentle smile.

"Cool, it would be fun to have Japan around" America said, joining in the conversation. Eric just muttered things to himself about 'annoying units' and whatnot. Luciana was just smiling the whole time, as Italy seemed to be excited, and was talking to America about how he was going to make pasta for everyone.

_**Two Days Later…**_

Luciana had woken up, and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, when she heard a faint snoring next to her. She blinked twice, as she glanced over, and nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw Italy was sleeping next to her the whole time. Luckily though, it seemed that he did not sleep naked, or he would hide from an angry older brother, or parents. She had managed to get out of bed, without waking him up, as she did her usual morning routine, though she had to take her school uniform into the bathroom and change there.

Once she had finished changing into her uniform, the small girl went into her room as she was placing on her butterfly hairclips, and saw Italy was still asleep. She quietly went over, and began to shake him gently.

"Italy. Hey, Italy, you need to get up. You have to work today with my aunt Alison." Luciana said. She watched as Italy made a small noise, and buried himself into her covers. The girl began to shake Italy more "Italy, please wake up! I'll, um, make you pasta when I get home from school!" she exclaimed, knowing that Italy was only working in the morning shift.

It seemed to have done the trick, as Italy quickly sat up, and looked at her with those puppy-dog eyes of his.

"Really?" he asked. Luciana could not help but smile at this, and then nodded her head yes.

"I promise. After all, I'm the hero's side-kick, so I have to keep my promise" Luciana said, as she gave a light grin. Then Italy squealed ve~ and hugged the small girl, as Luciana was smiling and laughing the whole time.

As she had managed to get Italy up, who had ran into his room to get changed into some clothes, the girl headed downstairs, only to see America was there, in his business suit, getting ready for the day. He looked up and gave her a grin.

"Morning, Side-kick!" America shouted, as Luciana returned the grin

"Good Morning, America" Luciana said. Then she got her hair ruffled by Eric, as he was grinning the whole time.

"Don't be flirting with the hero now" Eric teased, only to be hit on the head by their father.

"Eric, don't start giving anyone any ideas" he chided, then he looked over at Luciana and gave her a smile "Morning, Sweetie"

"Morning dad" Luciana chirped, as if nothing had happened, while Eric was muttering things to himself once again. Soon, Luciana had finished a bowl of cereal, and placed the bowl in the dish washer, she was then heading out the hallway.

"I'm going to get me edumication, hasta luego!" Luciana said, getting her Spanish from a certain girl in her little group of happiness.

"It's Education, damn it!" Eric yelled, as she was in the hallway. She turned and spat her tongue out, while pulling her left eye-lid down, before she rushed outside, giggling the whole time, as she heard her brother calling her ungrateful brat, while Italy was telling him not to be mean to her, as America was saying how much Eric reminded him of a angry England.

Soon the girl was running as fast as she could to school, as she was smiling to herself the whole time. It felt strange, that she had America and Italy in her home. She couldn't help but remember all the times Italy wanted pasta, and her mother was cooking something else. Luciana managed to make a deal with him. She'd give him pasta when she got home from school, and he had to eat her mother's cooking. Luckily it was a good deal. Though she did remember Eric saying something about him wanting pasta too, which made her mother yell at him about not liking her cooking, while her brother tried to say he loved it.

Speaking of Eric, she only had a few days with him left, which made Luciana stop in her tracks for a moment. She realized that he was going to leave this Sunday, because his spring break was close to the end. It made Luciana's heart swell as she thought about it. He would be leaving again, and she wouldn't be able to see him until the summer. She can't make poke fun at him with her grammar, or hang out with him like she was doing since he came, even when America and Italy had arrived. She knew that she had four days left. Just four precious days left.

Luciana could only look down for a moment, as tears were threatening to come out, but she quickly shook her head, getting rid of her tears that were filling up in her blue eyes, as she used her hands to rub them away. The small girl knew that she couldn't cry, because she did not want to look like a cry-baby, or some sort of drama queen. Luciana did not want to cause Eric any pain if he saw her like this. He was living his dream, of going to college to become a lawyer, just like their dad. She did not want to be the cause of him giving it all up. Luciana then began to giggle to herself a bit.

She slightly understood why Belarus was always going after Russia now. The blonde haired girl just didn't want to lose her brother. Though, Luciana didn't think about going that far as into stalking Eric and demanding him to marry her. Even she wondered about that. It just seemed so creepy to her, that Belarus wanted to have an incest marriage with her older brother. She shook her head for a moment, and then continued on walking the whole time. Luciana just had to focus on school right now. No time to go emo, or she would have Nora getting too much sweets and shoving them down her throat.

She got to the school, but stopped for a moment, as she saw Kevin with Trevor. The girl walked over to the two, with a smile on her face, though she did not sense the air around her, which there was a lot of tension and hostility.

"Morning!" Luciana chirped, getting the two boys' attention. Kevin looked over at Luciana as he glanced over at Trevor for a moment.

"Morning, Luce, how are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm good. Um… where are the others?" Luciana asked, as she was trying to spot the others that would usually be waiting for her.

"They're inside. Go on ahead; I was just talking to Trevor about something"

"Um, alright, if you two are sure"

"Of course, we're sure. There is no need to worry, Luciana." Trevor said, putting on a charming smile.

"Um… Okays. Have fun with your guy talk!" Luciana said, before she rushed up the stairs, before she turned and waved at the two, before she went inside the building.

_**Point of View Change: Kevin**_

Kevin watched as the small girl, in his group of friends, went inside the school building, before she waved at them, with that smile of hers. A smile that would make his heart feel so warm, and would always make him feel special to receive it, like his other friends in their little group. He then heard chuckling next to him, as he looked over and glared at the one who was laughing. Trevor.

"I gotta say. Luciana is either stupid, or too naïve for her own good, _da?_" Trevor said, with a smirk on his face, while mocking Kevin's first language as the young Russian glared at the other boy with his hazel eyes.

"Shut up. You have no right to speak about her like that." Kevin growled in anger and disgust of the boy in front of him.

"Hey, I'm only speaking out my opinion. Still, her _body_ does make up for that. I wonder how she'll sound when I do some _things_ to her after the movies" Trevor purred. Before Trevor could react, Kevin shoved the boy against the wall, as he had his arm pressed against his neck, as he glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes, knowing that no one was around at the moment to see this.

"If you do _anything_ to Luciana, I swear to god, I will kill you"

"My, my, such a temper Kevin, I was only kidding. I'm not going to do any of that to her. She's much too _young _and _innocent_ for my taste" Trevor said, as he calmly pushed the Russian away. Still, Kevin was glaring at him, but decided to not press it further.

"Alright then," He said and was about to walk away, when Trevor had spoken again.

"Still, I can't help but wonder why this isn't bothering you. After all, you seem quite attached to her. She was your first friend, right?" Trevor mocked. Kevin stood there for a moment, before he looked over at Trevor with a cold glare in his eyes.

"She is. I'm just waiting for her to tell me you did something to her, and I will be able to kick your ass" Kevin stated, with a grin on his face, before he continued to head into the school building. The Russian-American was really pissed off at Trevor. Trevor had made his life a living hell when he moved here from Moscow. He made everyone avoid him, calling him a communist and that he was going to blow everything up, or that he was a spy. No one ever wanted to talk to him. Others tried to, but because Trevor was one of the popular kids at their elementary school, no one dared approached him.

It was a bit sad. Even his close friends never got near him at that time either. Though it wasn't their fault really, for they too had to deal with Trevor. Still, he thought that he was going to be all alone. Until one day, a girl who he thought was a second grader when really was in his fourth grade level, sat next to him at the swing, smiling at him the whole time and asked if they could be friends.

It shocked Kevin at the time. Though he agreed, and that girl, who changed his life for the better, was Luciana. Luciana had then gotten Nora into their small group since they were friends for a very long time. It took a while for the red-head to get used to Luciana having another friend, but she came around, as she had grown to like Kevin, while she always ruffled Luciana's hair and called the small girl her 'sis' or something like that.

It was just the three of them at the time, until Joey came along, as he asked if anyone of them wanted to play football, which Luciana jumped at the chance. It was Kevin's first time, along with Nora, playing football, but Joey made it simple, and the next thing they knew, the four of them were laughing the whole time on the playground, while Luciana was trying to get to the goal, with Nora protecting her, as he and Joey would try and get the ball.

Kevin then remembered when Maria joined the group. Trevor was picking on them, as he was calling him a Commie, Joey a chicken, and Nora a ginger. He was then calling Luciana a weirdo, but to their shock, Luciana wasn't even paying attention, instead, they saw her going up to Maria, who everyone knew that the Hispanic girl would easily kill them with her temper, and just sat next to her, asking to trade her cookie for a tamale. To their shock, Maria agreed to the trade. Then Luciana dragged Maria over to them and introduces them to her. He remembered Maria glaring at Trevor, which made him run away, before she smiled at Kevin and the others.

Finally Alex was the last one to join the group. He had moved here from England, and was already made a target for Trevor. Yet, the Britain boy never paid any attention to him. Instead, he went over to Kevin and the others, as Luciana was talking in her fake british accent at the time, where Alex thought she was actually British. Luckily, they were able to be friends, seeing as Luciana had apologized immediately when she thought he offended him. It was quite humorous at the time.

Still, it was Luciana that got all of them together in elementary school. If it weren't for her, Kevin would imagine him being so alone. Yet, he noticed time and time again, Trevor would be trying to take Luciana away from them. It was if he figured out she was the person that held everyone together. Kevin would remember all the time that Trevor would try and pull away the small girl, but she would always go back to them, after she was done playing a game Trevor had picked. Only now that they are older, Kevin hoped that Trevor wouldn't harm Luciana. She was just so… so pure.

It was then he snapped out of his memories, as he saw the others waiting for him, including Luciana, who was waving hi, and smiling so brightly. Once again, it made his heart melt with warmth, as he walked over to his five friends that awaited him.

_**Point of View Change: Luciana**_

School had ended for the day, and Luciana was heading out, with her friends the whole time, as they were all talking to each other. She had noticed Kevin being a bit silent, and wondered what had happened.

"Hey, Kevin, you okay?" She asked, while looking at him with worry. Kevin looked over at Luciana and nodded his head yes.

"I'm fine. There was nothing to worry about." He stated, though he still had that look on his face, which troubled her in the first place. Sensing that something was wrong, she gave him a gentle hug, like she would always do whenever one of her friends were sad. She felt Kevin tense for a moment, but he gradually calmed down, and relaxed in her hug. Once she released him from her embrace, she saw him smiling a bit.

"Heh, thank you, Luce" Kevin said, rubbing the back of his head with a little embarrassment.

"No problem" Luciana said smiling the whole time.

"Aww! Group hug everyone!" Nora shouted, as she hugged Luciana and Kevin, as Maria, Joey, and Alex joined in. Luciana began to giggle the whole time, as she was being squished by her friends the whole time. Soon her friends got her home, and they waved bye, as Luciana had gotten on the porch of her home, as she waved bye back. When they were out of her eye sight, Luciana went inside.

As she walked into the hallway, she was suddenly tackled on the floor, and was huggled by Italy

"Yay! Luciana is home, Ve~" Italy shouted with joy, as America walked in and grinned seeing the two.

"Hey, side-kick! how was school?" America asked, as he went over and ruffled Luciana's hair, as the small girl was still on the ground, being huggled by Italy.

"It was great! I don't have any homework today though, so that's a good thing." Luciana said, smiling brightly the whole time.

"Yay! Oh, Luci, Luci! You promised to make me some pasta" Italy excitedly exclaimed.

"I know, but you have to let go of me so I can make the pasta" Luciana said.

"Waa, but you're like a teddy bear!" Yet, Italy had released Luciana, and the girl quickly went into the kitchen and made the pasta. As Italy was eating his pasta, the phone rang and Luciana went over and picked it up.

"Hello… oh Hi mom… yeah, America and Italy are here… Oh, you, dad and Eric are going to come home late… Don't worry, we'll survive… No, I don't have homework today… okay, I'll be a good girl as usual… alright, I love you too, Mom. Bye-Bye" with that, Luciana had hung up the phone.

"Is everyone going to be out late?" Italy asked through his bites. Luciana nodded her head, as she went over and sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, my mom is having her shop open late, because there are going to be some people wanting to buy her flowers since they are all on sale. My dad and Eric are going to be late because of a court today, and it will take forever" Luciana explained, as she began to lay her head on the table for a moment. She felt a little sleepy, due to school. As she closed her eyes, the door bell rang, which made her sit up. Luciana got up, and went over to the front door and opened it.

"Special delivery for Luciana Montgomery~" chirped the Delivery man of the Hetalia Unit company. Luciana just blinked twice, as he pushed in two boxes this time.

"Uh, why are there two, Bill?" Luciana asked with confusion in her voice, as she read his name tag, seeing as she forgot to do so from Bill's last two visits.

"Oh. Well, we thought that it would be quicker that way to get all the units. So you might get one in the next delivery or two and possibly even three" Bill explained, as he held out the tablet for Luciana to sign. Once she did, he gave her two manuals, and tipped his hat off to her, before he walked to his truck and drove away. Luciana then closed the door, as America and Italy rushed in.

"Hey, who do we have this time?" America asked. Luciana looked at the manuals and blinked twice.

"England and Russia" Luciana read. There was an awkward silence, before America grinned

"Commie is here, but the bright side, so is Iggy!" America shouted with glee. Luciana couldn't help but smile at America's excitement, but then she glanced over at Italy.

"Just be patient, Italy. I know Germany, Romano, and Japan will arrive soon. I promise" Luciana said.

"Okay, Ve~" Italy said. Luciana just smiled, and then began to read one of the manuals.

"Let's wake up England first. Okay. He can be called Arthur Kirkland, U.K, and United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland… Holy snapples, that's a long one. Um, he also happily responds to brother-" Luciana stopped reading though, when she, Italy, and America heard something that sounded like sobbing. Luciana looked over at them with confusion in her eyes. Then she looked over at another box, which contained Russia.

Luciana blinked twice as she wondered why there was sniffling and whimpering sounds. She walked over and opened the box, only for her blue eyes to meet purple ones.

"You are not Belarus" Russia said, as Luciana blinked twice with slight confusion

"Um, no, I'm Luciana." The girl said. She watched as Russia got out of the box, and looked down at her, seeing as he was taller than she was. They just stared for a moment.

"You are smaller than the other girls we were stuck with, da?"

"Uh... I'm fourteen…"

"Really, I assumed that you were a small child."

"Hey! No insulting my side-kick, you damn commie!" America shouted, as Luciana and Russia looked over at the angry American. She then saw Italy leave fast, and was already getting out a white flag, as Russia had that dark purple aura around her, which made Luciana jump a bit from it's sudden appearance.

"Heh. Hello, _Amerika_. I didn't expect you to be here. Already tainting your stupidity on this girl's head I see?"

"Shut it, Commie. Luciana is my side-kick!"

"Nyet. Luciana, become one with mother Russia"

"Wait, wha?" Luciana asked, confused of what just happened, before she was pulled by America suddenly, and was in his arms, like a small toy.

"Hey, no corrupting my side-kick!"

"I was not corrupting. Soon, all will become one with mother Russia"

"Yeah right, you damn commie!"

"Capitalist-pig"

"Commie"

"Capitalist-Pig"

"Commie"

"Capitalist-Pig"

"Spongebob!*" Luciana said out of no where, as the two nations looked at Luciana with confusion. The small girl looked back at them. "What, it stopped the arguing"

"…You see what you made my side-kick do! She had to revert using a spongebob line!" America shouted

"Well, if you hadn't made such an idiotic cartoon, which inspired much more idiotic cartoons*, than maybe she would have said something more real" Russia stated

"Screw you!"

"Ve~ You are all scaring me and Luciana!" Italy cried out.

"Uh, calm down?" Luciana said, but was unsure at the same time

"What the bloody hell is going on out there!" a voice shouted from the box, as everyone looked over to where England was supposed to be asleep.

"Uh oh. We woke him up" Italy shrieked, as the box top flew open, as an enraged England came out, and spotted America and Russia

"Of course, it would be you two." England muttered, as he was looking at them with distain.

"Iggy!" America shouted, with glee, as he had dropped Luciana, and rushed over to hug the British man, who seemed much more annoyed.

"Get off me you bloody wanker! And what did I tell you about calling me that horrid name!"

"Aw, you know you like it, Iggy" America continued, as Luciana glanced over at Italy, who was just waving the white flag, and then over to Russia, who still had the creepy purple aura around him, while he was smiling the whole time. It was then England finally spotted Luciana, after he had managed to get America off of him.

"Oh, hello there, forgive me for not seeing you earlier, oh and please forgive my rude behavior. May I ask for your name?" England asked, being a gentleman.

"She's Luciana, and she's my side-kick!" America shouted, while throwing a fist in the air, while Russia and England stared at him, as Luciana blinked twice. Italy had managed to stop waving the white flag, and just said "Ve~"

Luciana knew one thing. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

HOLY SNAPPLES! I has finished this chapter. Sorry about the delay but I once again feared that I have made Russia and England out of character. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed everything, including seeing Kevin's point of view about Luciana and the others. Hehe.

*Spongebob: There was one episode where Plankton and Mr. Krabbs continued saying each others name and Spongebob just said his name for the fun of it.

*More idiotic cartoons: After Spongebob became a hit, Cartoon Network attempted the same thing, but with Chowder, the Misadventures of Flapjack, to The Problem Solverz. There are times it was funny, while other just make you wonder how Cartoon Network has fallen.

**Niji-Chi:** I'm so glad you think my story is great. I know there are others out there far greater, but still, thank you. Phew, glad I was able to keep America in character, and lols, so much Russia references XD it inspires the fangirls within my readers! And thanks about Luciana. I know there are some fourteen year olds who still have their innocence, especially when they just turned fourteen recently. I shall keep up with my awesome work!

P.S Notice what I did with Luci's mom when she came home B)

**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 :** Well, the dad wasn't calm about it, but the Mom knows Luciana would never do anything like this on purpose, and she knows Luciana can be trusted. Plus, Luciana and America did say that the units live normally and can get jobs.

**TheNextAlice:** Nah, it's just Luciana that gets those moments. I didn't know what length was either until my friend pointed it out. Yes, Italy is good with kids, and Luce knows she would rather have him work there than a stripper XD. Oh, try looking shark repellent on E-Bay or something.

**whatamidoinwithmehlife:** Lols, he probably did. Yes, love Italy and Luciana! And actually, that was my original idea too, so I placed our lols in the story. XD

**Demon Piper:** Ah, thank you very much. Well, I just made Russia and England appear, so tada XD and I shall keep up the good work =3

**Quiet Harmony-chan:** Thanks, I wanted to make Luciana a bit more different than from the other main heroines of the other fanfics =3 and yes, things will get interesting, but I'm sure Eric, America or Maria would get it through to France to not do anything to Luciana. Or he won't live to see the next day. Her parents will also make certain of that too.

**PrincessOfTheGardens:** Thank you so much. I was trying to make things realistic as best as possible. I'm glad you like it!


	5. Trio of Boxes? Oh boy

Greetings! To my lovely stalkers, loyal readers, and new readers out there who have been patiently waiting? I hope you guys were. We are now in the lovely installment of chapter five in Draw a Circle. Hooray!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Hetalia, for it belongs to the awesomeness that is of Hidekazu Himaruya. The only things I own are my oc characters, and the story plot.

**Summery:** Luciana Montgomery is just an average fan of Hetalia. She enjoys the series, not to mention making references involving the characters. One day, while scrolling the internet, she noticed a strange e-mail saying about having Hetalia Units. Thinking that it was one her friends playing a joke on her, she accepted. Though, things are about to change for this girl when she will start to receive packages with certain people inside it. God help her.

**Rated T for Teens:** Reasons for this rating is due to: Some foul language, a little sexual content, awkward moment, yaoi hinted moments, some violence, and France being France, not to mention Prussia tries to make things awesome

* * *

Chapter Five: Trio of Boxes? Oh boy.

Luciana had managed to sit England and Russia down, after she had found some vodka that was within Russia's box and had given it to him, and she had made some gray earl tea for England. There she had managed to sit the two down on the couch, as she had explained things to the two, as America was sitting close by, as he kept saying to himself about not letting his side-kick turn to the dark side, like Anakin Skywalker, as Italy was once again in his little world.

"So, let me understand this. You are our owner, but you still live with you mother and father, who are out late due to their jobs. Your older brother is visiting from college, who isn't present at the moment and is with your father. Your friends are sane, and you live at an old bed and breakfast inn, due to it helping your mother's business, and also it was cheap on the housing market?" England asked.

"Yep" Luciana chirped, with a smile on her face, as if explaining this was a normal thing.

"But you are so young. Are you eleven?"

"Uh, I'm actually fourteen…"

"Do forgive me, I thought you were, you look so young"

"Nah, its fine, England, it happens all the time"

"Ve~ but Luci is cute, right?" Italy popped up out of no where and began to cuddle Luciana, who just blinked twice, as she looked over at her Italian friend for a moment, before she decided to give him a quick hug, but then she released, but Italy was just holding like a little teddy bear.

"Yes, she is. She will be great for Mother Russia" Russia chuckled, as America suddenly held Luciana close to him, after Italy had released her to shake in fear from Russia's comment.

"No corrupting my side-kick!" America shouted. Luciana just looked confused, as Italy had pulled out his white flag and began to wave it around. England face-palmed, muttering something about America being an idiot, as Russia only kolkolkoled, yep, things are going to be not normal for a while.

Soon enough around eight p.m, after everyone had broke from the little meeting; Luciana was now sitting on the couch, trying to read a book that Kevin had recommended for her. Kevin had asked her to read The Master and Margarita. She began to read it, and was already entranced by it. Not to mention it was a book from Kevin's country. It was pretty amazing. Though she just received it today, thus she was on the first chapter. While she was reading the book, she felt someone behind her. The girl blinked twice, as she glanced over, and nearly jumped when she saw that Russia was peaking from her shoulder.

"Whoa. Uh, hey there, Russia… um, is something wrong?" Luciana asked, as she placed her kingdom hearts bookmark on the page she was reading, as she looked up at him the whole time. She noticed Russia was staring at the book. It made her blink twice, as the Russian plucked the book out of her hands and read over the title.

"Ah. Master I Margarita. I didn't expect any American to read this kind of book" Russia stated.

"Oh, that's cause my friend Kevin recommended it. I just started reading it today, and it's pretty good" Luciana chirped, smiling the whole time, as Russia had handed her the book.

"Is your friend, Kevin, also American?"

"No, actually, he's from Moscow. He moved here a few years earlier than I did. We became best friends though" She didn't notice Russia's shocked look, as she was smiling the whole time, as she continued to speak "So far, he's been trying to teach me some Russian. I'm not good at it though, but I'm trying. Maria is also teaching me some Spanish, and Joey is showing some Italian. They are also doing the same thing for Nora and Alex"

"I see. They all sound very wonderful. Though, they will join Mother Russia along with you, da?"

"Uh…."

"Damn it, Russia! Stop trying to corrupt my side-kick, you commie-bastard!" America yelled, as Luciana looked over at the direction, wondering how he was always able to appear when Russia was about to say that. The world will never know. England came downstairs with an annoyed look on his face, as he looked at America and Russia for a moment.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two wankers argue, I will remind you that does not deserve to be troubled with your incompetence." he stated with a bored look, as the said girl was just rubbing the back of her head for a bit.

"It's okay, no one is getting hurt or anything." Luciana said, not wishing to get anyone worked up.

"With all due respect, Luciana, but you don't need to go easy on these two. If you feel in anyway in danger, just let me know, understand?" England asked, as he went over and ruffled her hair for a moment.

"Um, okay?"

"Aww, come on, Iggy. I wouldn't do anything that would harm my side-kick" America whined, as he was now hugging Luciana, as Russia had once again kolkolkol'd, and England just shook his head. Italy was actually sleeping in his room at this point. It was then the front door opened.

"Oi! Weird crazy little sister and other crazy people, we're back!" Eric shouted, as he walked in. He stopped when he spotted England and Russia, and then facepalmed "Mom, Dad, we got two new crazy ones."

"Hey! They ain't crazy! Don't make me go all Cloud on you!" Luciana shouted, defending England and Russia.

"…You have a giant sword?"

"… no… but I got this!" with that, Luciana threw a pen at Eric, which hit him in the chest "Victory!" she stated, as she proceeded to hum the Final Fantasy victory battle song, as America laughed a bit, getting the reference. England and Russia, on the other hand, stared at the small girl for a moment. It shocked the two that she could be serious and mature one moment, and then childish, yet adorable at the same time.

"Luce, you are batsh-"

"That better be a shoot coming out of your mouth" their mother said, with her arms folded, as their father went over and hugged Luciana, as England, Russia, and America watched the whole time.

"How are you? Did America and Italy keep you safe?" Her father asked. Luciana nodded her head yes. Then she looked over at England and Russia.

"Oh, guys. This is England, you can also call him Arthur and Russia, who is also known as Ivan" Luciana said, looking at the specific personification when she introduced them.

"Hello. My name is Laura, and this is my husband, Richard. It is so nice to meet you two" her mother said, smiling gently the whole time.

"Tch. The name is Eric. Any of you guys do anything to my little sister; let's just say it won't be pretty"

"Eric!" their mother shouted with alarm at his introduction.

"It's alright. I won't harm little Luciana. After all, she will become one with mother Russia" Russia said, as the purple aura began to appear around him again.

"Uh… okay, I guess?"

"Stop trying to creep the hell out of them, you commie-bastard, and what did I tell you about trying to corrupt my side-kick!" America shouted. England just sighed, as he looked over at the three adults in the room.

"Please forgive them. They tend to behave like this when they are around each other" England explained, as Luciana could only watch, chuckling nervously.

_**The Next Day…**_

Luciana was wide awake at this time then she usually would be. She didn't know why she woke up this early in the morning. She just assumed it was one of those days that she would wake up at an unusual time. Luciana then went to the bathroom and did her morning routine of brushing her teeth and combing her hair, before placing her butterfly clips in her hair. She then went into her room and changed into her school uniform.

After that, Luciana went downstairs and went into the kitchen to make some toast; it was when her mother came downstairs first.

"Good Morning, Luciana!" Her mother chirped, as the small girl looked over and smiled brightly.

"Morning, mom!" she replied back, as the toast popped out of the toaster, and she proceeded to place them on the plate as she went over and sat down with her mother, smiling the whole time.

"Oh, we never had a chance to discuss about Arthur and Ivan's job choices last night!"

"hm? Oh, right!" Luciana got up from her chair, and went to the living room and picked up Russia and England's manuals and went over to her mother. Luciana sat down next to her mother, as she opened up the pamphlets, and looked at England's first. She read over it "okay, um, you wanted to know about the jobs only, or everything else?"

"Hm… Probably his height and weight and other things, incase someone needs to go to the hospital, we would have their information filled out" her mother suggested, as she had pulled out her notebook.

"Alright. Um, Lets start with England. Okay. He's 5'9 inches, and weighs 130 pounds, and his length is magical... huh, guess they know he uses magic"

"Uh… yes, Luciana, that is what they mean. How about you explain to me his jobs?"

"Oh, right. England can be a lead guitarist or singer, a waiter or a pole dancer…. Why would he want to dance in a pole?"

"I don't know, sweetie, why don't you keep reading the job options…"

"Okay… he can also be a cop, and an exorcist!"

"An exorcist?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow at this, as she stopped in mid-writing in her notebook.

"Yeah, you see, England can see fairies and other magical creatures, so I'm sure he can see demons and evil spirits" Luciana explained, as she placed England's pamphlet down and picked up Russia's.

"Ah, I see. Alright, now let's see about Ivan"

"Okay! Well, Russia 6'2 feet tall, and weighs 200 pounds, and the length part says that it's unavailable because the creators of Russia were afraid to tell… what were they afraid of?"

"…Nothing, Luciana, just disregard that, alright"

"Um, kay… so anyways, Russia can be a body guard, a drinker, and an athlete!"

"... So that's all?"

"I guess, why?"

"Well, maybe we should ask when Ivan would like working in my flower shop in part time. Atleast he can be home with you, and I can have the store open for another hour or so"

"That's great mom! Hopefully Russia would agree. Hey, what time is it?" Luciana asked, as she took the last bite of her toast, and took a small sip of her milk that her mother had set down for her to drink.

"Oh, it's seven o' clock, why?"

"Ah okay. Wait a minute… SEVEN! WAAA! I'm gonna be late! Holy Snapples! Holy Snapples! Holy Snapples! Holy flippen Snapples!" Luciana shouted, and then she got out of her chair and ran around, as she grabbed her book bag and other things, as her mother watched the whole time with a slight amused look.

"Sweetie, I can drive you, you know" her mother giggled, seeing how Luciana was panicking. It was just too adorable.

"Eh! I-I can't ask you to do that, mom! Walking to school is my responsibility; I should have paid attention to the time!" Luciana shouted, as she had run passed America, Russia, Italy, and a slightly grumpy England.

"What is with the ruckus this morning?" England asked, as he noticed Luciana was in a panic mode as she was muttering about having all her things.

"Hey, Side-kick, you alright dude?" America asked, never seeing her in this kind of panic before.

"Ve~ why is Bella acting all panicky, waa! We're not being under attack, are we!"

"This is rather fun" Russia said, smiling all calm.

"I'ma be late, I'ma be late, I'ma be late!" Luciana shouted, as she was putting on her tennis shoes, while hoping around, as Eric and her dad came downstairs, watching the whole time.

"haha! Luci is late for school!" Eric laughed, only to get a shoe thrown at his face "OW! What the hell!"

"That what happens when you mess with me, ya jerk!" Luciana shouted, while glaring at Eric hotly. She then she placed her other shoe, and was rushing out the door "Bye guys! Gonna get me edumication!"

"It's education god damn it!"

"Screw you; ya bloody git, pendejo, strappare, battkheda!" Luciana shouted before leaving the house.

"… What?" Eric asked confounded.

"She just called you an idiot…" England explained

"A jerk, ve~" Italy chirped

"She just called you a butthead; it seems her friend is teaching her Russian quite well" Russia approved.

"Seeing as I am a melting pot, she just called you stupid in Spanish! Hahaha, what a smart little side-kick I have" America laughed, as Eric could only stand there, as Laura sighed, and Richard was just shaking his head.

Luciana continued to run as fast as her feet could take her. She kept glancing at her watch, seeing the time. It was almost Seven-Thirty, and that made the small girl run as fast as her feet could take her. She soon reached the school building and rushed inside. Not stopping, she continued to run until reaching her classroom, and rushed to her desk and sat there as soon as the bell rang. Her English teacher did not come in yet, which allowed her to try and catch her breath.

"Whoa, Chica, are you alright there?" Maria asked, as she, Kevin, Alex, Nora and Joey looked over at Luciana, who had managed to catch her breath, but her face was pinkish red from the running she had done to get to school on time. Luciana looked up at her friends and gave a smile, as she nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of breath, thought I was going to be late today, so I had to run to school today" Luciana explained, between breaths.

"Girl, don't overwork yourself, it's not a good thing." Nora stated with some worry in her voice.

"Will you be alright, Luciana?" Kevin asked with concern in his voice, as the small girl managed to catch her breath, and was calming herself down at this point. She looked over, to see not only Nora and Kevin worried, but Maria, Alex and Joey shared the same concern for her. Luciana gave a gentle smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll be fine… huh?" she noticed Joey holding out a bottle of water for her.

"Here, drink some of it. It'll help you cool down" he said, grinning, as Luciana smiled and took the bottle of water, and took a couple of sips of the cool liquid. Then the English teacher came in, and the school day had started.

After a whole day of learning, school had finally ended, thus releasing students from it's evil clutches. Luciana had waved good-bye to her friends, seeing as all five of them had to stay after-school due to their schedules. Nora had to pick up her little siblings, while Maria had to go to dance practice. Joey had football, and Alex had soccer, as Kevin needed help with English, and was going to those English help program they had at the school.

Luciana calmly walked home, and went inside, but noticed that it was empty today. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note. She walked over and picked it up to read it.

"Luciana, we all will be working a little late, so you might be home alone. I'll send Ivan home when his shift ends around four. Love, mom" Luciana read. The girl then placed the note down, and went to do her homework. It didn't take long for her to finish, seeing as all she had to do was a couple of math problems, and answer some questions from her history book. She was finishing a battle on her Pokemon Conquest game, when she heard the door bell ring. She then walked over to the door and answered it to see it was Bill, with three boxes this time.

"Oh, hi Bill!" Luciana greeted the man with a smile on her face. Bill returned the smile.

"Hey, kid, got three new units for you." Bill said, as he pulled out the tablet, which Luciana signed as she usually would. Bill then placed the three boxes, as the small girl smiled up at him, when he gave her the manuals.

"Thank you, don't overwork yourself!"

"Haha, I won't kid" with that, Bill went into his truck and drove off. Luciana then closed the door, and then looked at the three manuals in her hands and began to read them to herself.

"So, I has Prussia, France, and Spain..." She just stood there for a moment, as she was slowly processing the information in her head "… England is going to kill me for having France and Spain, and Prussia would probably try and kick my butt since Russia is here too" Luciana muttered, not realizing the danger of having the bad touch trio, and her being alone. Then again, the fact that she could get beaten up by a British guy who uses magic, and an albino Prussian who says he's awesome and knows how to kick ass can make someone forget other fearful things.

Knowing that she had to open one of the boxes eventually, she began to pick on of the pamphlets and decided to read France's pamphlet first, seeing as she was doing it alphabetically, while she got out her mother's journal to write down the needed information her mother asked her to do if anything happened.

"Okay. France can be called Francis, Big Brother, Grand-frère, Blondie, Frenchie, and Frog. He's twenty-six years old, he's 5'10 feet tall, I have no clue about the weight, and… holy snaps! France has the Eiffel Tower with him! Awesome! Now how how to wake him up is cooking French food, play Johnny Hallyday, sing France's anthem… France can't be that perverted that he'd wake up to porn!" oh, if only she knew. Already, Luciana had begun to read the other pamphlet which was Prussia's.

"Prussia can be called Gilbert, East Germany, East, Your Awesomeness, Gil, Bruder, Beilschmidt, and I ain't saying the last part cause I rather not have Prussia kill me. He is twenty, 5'9 feet tall, 140 pounds, and yes, we all know he's awesome" she said, once again, not getting the length idea, "Either I pour beer, make austrian apple strudel and piano to get attacked by Prussia, say something Russian, or let out Gilbird… Gilbird" she said. Then she read the last pamphlet that belonged to Spain.

"Spain can be called Antonio, Espagna, Boss, Captain, Tony, Tomato Bastard, and you sick fudgenugget. He's twenty five, 5'10 feet tall, 145 pounds, and his length is everything I dreamed of and some, cause he is the country of passion… I don't get it. Okay, to wake him up is to make some Spanish food, Get Romano to wake him up or let Prussia and France do it, or kick his tomato…" Luciana just stared for a moment, as she began to think of something. It didn't take long when she figured something out.

She quickly went into the kitchen, and got out a croissant from the pantry and quickly heated it up. Luciana then quickly rushed to the living room, placed the croissant on France's box, as she quickly pulled out Gilbird. Luciana then hid behind the couch as fast as she could when the chaos had started

"W-What is this! Mon dieu, this is a desecration of a croissant!" France shouted, as he looked at the pastery, as Prussia broke out of his box and grabbed Gilbird

"Ha! Got you, my awesome bird!" Prussia shouted, as Spain had gotten out of his box.

"Those boxes are not very fun to sleep in. Oh, hola, France, Prussia… hey… where are we?" Spain asked. Luciana managed to hold up her stuffed penguin, which was on top of the couch.

"Uh… are you guys going to try and kill the person using me to talk?" Luciana asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Not if you are Angleterre" France joked, as Luciana then popped her head from the hiding spot.

"Hey! Knock off from making fun of England. He's been through a lot" Luciana pouted, in her normal tone. The three countries stared at the small girl for a moment.

"Ah, why hello there, Mademoiselle" France said, as he walked over to her, and began to pat her head. "Now aren't you a cute thing"

"Uh… thanks… Oh yeah!" Luciana then went over to France's box and looked inside for a moment, as the three countries stared at her.

"Is everything okay, Señorita?" Spain asked, as Luciana had a little sad look on her face.

"Aww, the pamphlet lied"

"Lied about what?"

"France's manual said he has a personal Eiffel Tower, but it isn't in here…"

"Wait? Where does it say that, Mademoiselle?" France asked, with shock, as Prussia was looked over with Gilbird resting on his head. Luciana got the pamphlet and pointed where the length was typed.

"Right here. It says right there, that you have a personal Eiffel Tower" Luciana explained. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Kesesese, do you have any idea what it's even talking about?" Prussia asked.

"Uh, no"

"How old are you, kid?'

"Fourteen" Luciana noticed that Prussia was just staring at her oddly.

"You should know what a length is… Do you know?"

"Eh? Of course I do, it's how long something is, like a road, or a rope. It's also used for math problems" Luciana said, smiling the whole time. Prussia, Spain, and France only stared at her, as Prussia began to laugh a bit nervously at this.

"Uh yeah, heh heh, that's what a length is, g-good job" Prussia answered, as he felt a bit awkward about this kid. The girl seemed very strange, probably a first, but the good kind of strange. Still, it was weird that this girl did not know what a length that the manuals described were. Many girls and boys would have gotten the idea, but this girl on the other hand, did not. Spain just started laughing at this. He had to admit that the girl was cute, and her innocence was helping.

"How about I explain to you what a length truly is?" France asked. Luciana looked at the Frenchman with confusion.

"But, I just told you, didn't I?" she asked. It was just that look that made France freeze up for a moment. It seemed the girl really was innocent. It was just too cute. France then hugged Luciana tightly in his arms, as he was now cuddling her "Oooh! You are such a cute little thing, non? That is that, I am going to be your big brother from now on!"

"Uh, okay?" Luciana said, with confusion in her voice. It was then the door opened.

"Privet, Luciana, are you… ah, Frantsiya, Ispaniya, and Prussiya! How nice it is to see you all" Russia spoke, as he walked over to the three of them. Already, Prussia tensed, as did France and Spain, while Luciana, who was still in France's embrace, smiled at Russia.

"Hey, Russia, how was the flower shop?" Luciana asked.

"It was quite fun actually. Your mother allowed me to bring some sunflowers home" Russia answered happily, gesturing at his arms where he held a couple of sunflowers that were inside a decorated flower pot.

"That's awesome, Russia!"

"What the hell are you doing here!" Prussia shouted, after snapping out of his frozen state, with venom in his tone.

"Why, I live here" Russia replied innocently, as Prussia could only glare at him. France was holding onto Luciana tightly, as Spain was chuckling nervously, as Luciana could only stand there with a lot of confusion. It was then the door was slammed open and America came in, along with England and Italy

"Hey, Side-kick, we're home. Where are… oh, hey, France, Spain, Prussia, when did you guys get here?" America asked with excitement in his voice.

"A few minutes ago" Luciana answered, as Italy had a huge smile on his face, as he rushed over and gave a hug to France and Spain.

"Big brother, France! Big Brother, Spain! It's so great to see you two. Oh, you too, Prussia"

"Italia! It's nice to see you here as well. Is your brother here?" Spain asked, looking at the Italian.

"No, Romano isn't here yet" Italy chirped, as France chuckled a bit, while he was starting to pet Luciana's hair, which made the small girl confused. Before Luciana could say anything, she was suddenly yanked out of France's arms by a very peeved off England.

"Keep your perverted hands off of Luciana, you bloody frog! Luciana, are you alright, love?"

"Eh? I'm-"

"Oi! I was not doing anything perverted to my little chaton!" France defended, as he was frowning

"…you just called her a kitten" England retorted.

"Yes, because she looks like a little kitten!"

"…bloody wanker"

"stupide bête"

"You should talk, France!" England then released Luciana from his grip and proceeded to insult France, in which he returned the favor, as Italy, America, Luciana, Prussia, Spain, and Russia watched the whole time.

"Uh… should we stop this?" Luciana asked.

"Nah, France and Iggy fight all the time. It's fun" America replied with a cheesy grin.

"Ve~ Luci, can we make some pasta?" Italy asked.

"Um sure, Italy" Luciana replied, with a smile.

"Ah, shall I make the tomato sauce?" Spain asked, as he knew tomatoes would be involved. The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, the more the merrier"

_**A few hours later…**_

Luciana was just in her pokemon black game as her parents, and older brother, were speaking with Prussia, Spain, and France the whole time. It was mostly to get to know them, with her brother threatening to cut off their heads if they tried anything to her, but Luciana was too focused on her game to notice. It was then she felt someone over her shoulder. She looked up and nearly jumped when she saw America was peering at the game.

"Oh, hey side-kick! Playing pokemon I see" America said, grinning as if he had not done anything.

"Yeah, it's fun" she said, smiling the whole time, after calming herself down.

"Don't you read a book?" England asked, making Luciana nearly jump in the air. She could have sworn that it was try-and-make-Luciana-jump-in-the-air-day.

"Yes, I read. Today is game day, I usually switch from reading, watching t.v, playing games, and surfing the web" Luciana explained, as she saved the game, as she turned the game off. Spain, Prussia, and France came out of the kitchen, with her parents and older brother.

"Oi, Luciana. Let me know if one of these guys mess with you, got it?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Eric, I will go to you if France, Spain, and Prussia turn into mindless zombies"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hey, I am too awesome to turn into a zombie!" Prussia protested.

"kolkolkolkol" Russia laughed, enjoying all of this.

"Oh! Luciana. You. Me. Left4dead" America stated, grinning. Luciana stared for a moment, before rushing upstairs to America's room.

"I'ma kick some zombie butt!" Luciana shouted,

"Don't stay up too late, it's still a school night" Her father shouted.

"Hey, don't worry ! I'll make sure Luci goes to bed, cause I'm the hero!" America replied, as he followed Luciana upstairs.

"…. Mom, Dad, why couldn't you have given me a normal sister?" Eric asked.

"Well son… your sister is… special"

"Si! Luciana is very special, ve~ she always makes me some pasta!" Italy cried with joy.

"_I don't think they meant that"_ The other personifications thought at the same time, without each other knowing of course.

"Now you two, I would rather have Luciana like this than one of those girls who disrespect everyone." Laura stated, smiling in such a way that everyone in the room tensed, as Russia was just kolkolkoling.

_**The Next Day…**_

It was morning, and Luciana was already up, and headed downstairs, while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, when she started to smell something delicious. The girl went downstairs, only to see that France was in the kitchen, making French toast, and some muffins as well.

"Um, morning France" Luciana greeted, as she walked over to the Frenchman. France looked over and smiled brightly, as he ruffled Luciana's hair.

"Good Morning, Chaton." He greeted, and then he stared at her uniform for a moment and frowned "Why are you wearing that?"

"Uh, it's my school uniform. It's a requirement to wear it" Luciana explained, as she gestured at her blazer, which the sleeves were a bit long.

"B-But it looks so tacky, like England's uniform"

"Bug off from the uniform!" England angrily replied, as he entered the kitchen, frowning at the Frenchmen. Luciana had reached and taken the French muffin and walked over to get a glass of milk. She soon sat down, and looked over at her mom's notebook and began read through it, as France and England were arguing a bit.

"Bueñas dias" yawned Spain, as he walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Spain" Luciana greeted with a smile, as she then began to nibble on the cinnamon goodness that was the French muffin.

"The awesome me is in the room! Bask in my presence" Prussia shouted as he entered the room.

"No thank you, I be too busy enjoying the muffin" Luciana answered, as she was almost finished with the muffin, while Spain sighed, seeing France and England were still fighting.

"Can't you two try and get along for once?" Spain asked.

"No!" Both England and France exclaimed at the same time. It was then Eric came in, looking annoyed

"For the love of all that is good. Shut. Up… holy craps, muffin" Eric said, as he grabbed the muffin and sat down Luciana who was drinking a small sip of her milk.

"Smooth, Eric, smooth" Luciana giggled, as she looked over at her brother.

"Ah shut up, like you can do any better"

"… France, England, if you keep this up, fangirls will demand you two to kiss!" There was an awkward silence in the room, as France and England immediately stopped arguing right then and there. "Tada, I made the fighting stop" Luciana chirped.

"… Not in that way!"

"Hey, rabid fangirls are to be feared"

"Then what are you!"

"Fan of the show"

"…." Eric then proceeded to head-desk on the table, as Luciana was just smiling the whole time. Prussia just stared for a moment, before he started to laugh hard

"Mien Gott, I think we just hit the jackpot. Our owner is funny as hell" Prussia stated betweens laughs, as Luciana could only give a cheesy grin. She then noticed the time, and got up.

"Well, I'ma gonna go get me edumications"

"It's Education" Eric corrected, as he still had his head on the table.

"Not the boss of me" Luciana sing-songed as she headed out the door, going passed everyone "I'll see you guys later!"

"Okay, bye side-kick!" America shouted with glee

"W-Wait for me, Luci, please, I wanna walk you to school! Your auntie said I can go to work a little late! Please, please, please?" Italy begged. Luciana stopped as she looked over at Italy, and gave a gentle smile on her face.

"Okay. No problem" she chirped, smiling.

"Ve~! Yay! I get to walk with Luci today!" Italy squealed with glee, as he was now skipping, as Luciana was just laughing at this. It was just amazing to her how Italy was always happy and cheerful about everything. Soon the two of them were walking to her school, as Italy was humming a song that was so familiar to Luciana. As he was getting to the part she knew so well, Luciana began to sing along.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth. I am Hetalia. Ah, you can see this magnificent world with a stroke of a brush. With our boots, lets make a toast, Hetalia!" Luciana and Italy sang happily together, as the two of them started to laugh after they finished.

"Ve~ you are a good singer Luciana!" Italy complimented, as the small girl rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

"Nah, I'm not that talented. Trust me, there are a heck of a lot more people who are better singers than me" Luciana replied modestly. Italy then proceeded to hug the smaller girl, as he was cuddling her while they continued to walk.

"You are talented to me! Just like Austria is!"

"Whoa, trust me; I am waaay out of Austria's league when it comes to music. He can easily kick my butt if we ever competed"

"Haha, I guess it's true. Austria is very good at playing the piano ve~ just like how Germany is tough along with Japan…" Italy said solemnly. This made Luciana stop in her tracks when she noticed this, as she looked over at the older Italian.

"Hey, Ita? What's up? Did I say something that made you upset or something?" Luciana asked with concern in her voice. Italy shook his head immediately when Luciana had asked that. He looked over at the small girl with a sad look in his eyes, as he gave her a sad smile.

"You did not say anything wrong. I just wish I can see Germany and Japan. Maybe even my brother, and Austria. It would be nice to see Hungary as well." Italy said, as they began to walk again, but slower this time "I am happy to see France and Spain… but I really want my brother and my other friends to be here as well. You are a very nice person, Luci. I want them to know what a great person you are"

"Hey, Italy." Luciana spoke, as Italy looked up, only to see Luciana's outstretched hand infront of him, that held out a pinky "I totally pinky promise that one of your friends and older brother will be here soon. Just promise to let me know if you start missing them, or if you have any problems and I will listen. Kay?"

"…Si~ I promise" Italy replied, as he wrapped his pinky around Luciana's, as the fourteen-year-old smiled brightly the whole time, giggling.

"Yay! You cheered up! That's the Italy I know!" Luciana exclaimed with joy, as Italy nodded his head, as he grabbed Luciana's hand and began to skip a bit

"Come on! We need to get you to school, ve~"

"Okay, Okays, we'll get there." Soon, Italy and Luciana arrived at the school grounds, and Italy had gave the girl a quick hug, and waved bye while heading to his job, as Luciana returned the gesture. She then began to walk to the entrance when Trevor suddenly got in her way.

"Whoa! Nearly bumped into you there, sorry about that" Luciana apologized, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Meh, it's cool. Anyway, who was that guy you were with?" Trevor asked, a bit curious. Luciana blinked twice, as she quickly remembered Italy's human name.

"Oh, you mean Feliciano? He's one of the tenets that is staying in my house now. He wanted to make sure I got to school okay" Luciana explained, as Trevor stared for a moment.

"Huh… so… he hasn't done anything to you, did he?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Nothing at all, just thinking to myself, sorry if that disturbed you. So, you still free for our… 'Hanging out' in two weeks?"

"Yep, I can't wait. Still wish the others would come" Luciana said a bit sad.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. We're still going to have fun." Trevor grinned, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Um, okay, if you say so" Luciana hesitantly agreed.

"Yep, don't worry. Oh, I see your… _friends_ over there" Trevor gestured over at Kevin, who was glaring, Maria was clenching her fists with anger, as Nora, Alex, and Joey were trying to smile and hide their worry.

"Oh, right. Well, sorry to have kept you, Trevor, see ya later" Luciana chirped, as she rushed over to her friends, smiling brightly the whole time. Trevor on the other hand, scowled at this, and walked away, as his disgust for them were hidden from the six of them. Still, Trevor couldn't help but wonder how Luciana would be like in many ways. Most of them were all her _firsts_. Trevor could only chuckle to himself as he walked into the building, leaving his new toy to mingle with the freaks for now. Sooner or later, he was going to break them.

* * *

And that's all folks! I hoped you enjoyed this lovely chapter. If you didn't well… sucks for you XD Also, I hope France, Spain, and Prussia were okay, I slightly struggled to try and keep them in character. Also, France will switch from big brother mode to his usual self.

**Pendejo:** It means Stupid in spanish

**Strappare: **It means Jerk in Italian

**Battkheda: **It means Butthead in Russian.

Now that we got translations out of the way, time to answer the comments!

**rosi345:** Woooot!

**xXtheawesomenesshandsdownXx:** Yes, Luciana's parents are awesome XD only cause Luci explained the situation and America was there to convince that he's make sure nothing would happen XP

**TheNextAlice:** Le Darn. Stupid Ebay. Yes, I miss those days T_T. Yes, Russia and England appeared and Luciana will think about it, if America lets her that is XD

**whatamidoinwithmelife:** Yeah, Trevor is kinda a dick, too bad Luciana is too nice to see that. America didn't wet the bed, then Luciana would have to wash those sheets. Lols, that was something I originally planned with Russia. Thank you for waiting for this update =3

**Niji-chi:** With Russia and America, there will always be tension. Aww, thanks for loving one of my other ocs besides Luciana, and yeah, Trevor is… special.


	6. Fulfilled Promises

Chapter six, chapter six, you are now reading chapter six! I really hope you guys like this chapter like all the others.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Hetalia, for it belongs to the awesomeness that is of Hidekazu Himaruya. The only things I own are my oc characters, and the story plot.

**Summery:** Luciana Montgomery is just an average fan of Hetalia. She enjoys the series, not to mention making references involving the characters. One day, while scrolling the internet, she noticed a strange e-mail saying about having Hetalia Units. Thinking that it was one her friends playing a joke on her, she accepted. Though, things are about to change for this girl when she will start to receive packages with certain people inside it. God help her.

**Rated T for Teens:** Reasons for this rating is due to: Some foul language, a little sexual content, awkward moment, yaoi hinted moments, some violence, and France being France, not to mention Prussia tries to make things awesome!

* * *

Chapter Six: Fulfilled Promises

"It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend. Friday, Friday, gettin down on Friday, everybody is lookin' forward to the weekend~." sang Rebecca Black through the stereo that was sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Por todo lo que es bueno en el mundo, make this horrible music stop" Maria cried, as she was covering her ears.

"Do we have to here this every Friday?! We already know today is Friday! What is the point to this song?!" Kevin called out. Nora had been hitting her head on her desk the whole time. Alex eye was just twitching, as Joey was whimpering. Luciana was doing her best to try and ignore the song, as she had her head buried in her arms, as she had her blazer covering her head to block out the song.

Luciana began to wonder why her English teacher played the dreaded Rebecca Black song. It was just horrible. It was pure torture. Though she was also thankful that her teacher decided to not play anymore Justin Bieber songs like she used to, now that made Luciana's ears bleed, but not because of the song, it was the fangirls in her classroom the squealed with joy. Those poor deluded girls. Still, it seemed everyone in the class really, really, really despised this song

As soon as the song ended, the bell rang, announcing the school day had ended. Luciana took her blazer off her head, as she then latched onto Kevin, trembling quite badly.

"Evil! is evil I tells you" Luciana hissed for only Kevin and her other friends to hear, as she glance over at the said English teacher, who was just smiling and waving good-bye to their other classmates the whole time, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Yes, Yes. She is quite the evil one, Luce. Let's leave before she decides to give us another show" Kevin whispered to the small girl, before the two of them, along with their four friends left the dreaded classroom, which is their English class. Once outside the school building, the six friends began to walk Luciana home, as Nora suddenly pulled put a piece of paper.

"Okay, since Friday is our super, awesome, spectacular, happy, hang-out day, I have made a list of things we can do today" Nora explained, as Luciana had a look of excitement in her eyes and began to jump around like a little rabbit.

"Ooh! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she exclaimed with excitement in her voice. Kevin chuckled as this, as Maria was laughing and ruffled Luciana's hair.

"Calm down, Chica, don't get too excited or you won't be able to do all the fun stuff that Nora has planned out." Maria playfully chided

"Yes Ma'am" Luciana pouted.

"Okay. So, we are all going to meet up at Luciana's house, then we will head into town, walk around the mall, watch a movie, eat somewhere. Then we shall play laser tag and head to our respective homes and sleep!" Nora proclaimed to the sky, as everyone stared at her.

"… I call Luciana on my team!" Alex shouted, as he tackled Luciana.

"Hell no! She and Kevin are gonna be on my team!" Nora frowned.

"Calm down guys!" Joey cried out, flailing his arms a bit to get their attention, as Maria had managed to pull Luciana out of Alex's grip.

"Um… quick, do the barrel roll!" Luciana shouted, as everyone just stared at her for a moment. Luciana noticed this, and just grinned. "Made you stop arguing, didn't it?" Luciana asked. Maria just shook her head, giving Luciana a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Chica, you always know how to make our day" Maria stated, as she pulled Luciana close to her, and started to ruffle her hair, which made the small girl giggle the whole time. Soon, Luciana got to her house, as the others were heading to their own homes. Nora looked over at Luciana for a moment.

"Okay, Luce. I'm going to come get you around six, alright?"

"Sure, I'll be ready by then" Luciana answered, with a smile.

"Alright, we'll see you later!" Nora shouted, as she and the others headed to their own homes. Luciana was smiling the whole time, as she went to her house, and unlocked the door, and went inside.

"I'm home!" Luciana called, as she closed the door and locked it, then headed into the living room, only to stop, as she saw Prussia was writing in his journal. The girl just stared the whole time, as the Prussian looked up and noticed her.

"Hey! The legal midget came back from school!" Prussia joked. Luciana blinked twice at this, and gave out a sigh.

"I guess my brother told you one of his many nicknames for me, huh?" she asked, though she had a smile on her face.

"Kesesese, yes, though I have to admit that it's quite true"

"Nya~ not the judge of me" Luciana replied, while she spat her tongue at him, and pulled her eyelid down. Prussia just stared for a moment, and began to laugh hard, as he was getting tears in his eyes.

"Kid, you can be funny as hell, you know that?"

"Thanks, I try" Luciana then sat down next to Prussia as she began to homework, as the Prussian glanced at it. It was once again, math homework and history. Prussia just frowned as he looked at the history topic. War World II

"So… are you going to read about how everything was during War World II?" Prussia asked.

"Um, yeah, my final in history class will be based around it, so I need to study it. My teacher is also asking me to write a five page minimum essay about it." Luciana answered.

"Huh. So, you're going to boast about the allies, aren't you?" Prussia grumbled with irritation

"Not really. I'm actually going to write both sides. I mean, Germany had suffered a lot after France blamed him and only made him pay for everything from War World I. Don't know why France did that, but still, it wasn't fair to Germany. It was understandable why Hitler was chosen to lead Germany. Despite his… views, he was actually bringing the economy up, during a great depression, bringing jobs." Luciana then noticed Prussia's shocked look. "What?"

"N-Nothing. Just surprised you didn't like America, seeing as he calls you his side-kick."

Luciana looked puzzled for a moment, as she began to speak. "Huh? Just because America and I have this sort of super hero-sidekick relationship, doesn't mean I don't have an open mind." Luciana replied with a smile on her face. Prussia just smirked, as he patted Luciana on the head.

"Heh, If West was here, he would probably be blushing badly" Prussia chuckled, as Luciana just blinked. Soon, Luciana had finished with her homework, as Prussia had been tending to Gilbird, when the doorbell rang. Luciana looked confused for a moment, as she walked over to the door.

"Bill!" Luciana shouted with joy, as the delivery man had laughed at her reaction.

"Ha, you kid, can lighten up anyone's day. Oh, guess what, kid. You got a special with this delivery" Bill said, grinning, as he held out the sign sheet, which she signed of course, as Luciana looked quite curious.

"What kind of special?" Luciana asked, as she was close to jumping in excitement. Bill just laughed, as he pushed in five unit boxes which made Luciana jump in surprise. "W-What the…!?"

"Yeah, they had more units, and decided to send five more to you. Usually it would have been one to three, but they decided to try and give you five this time. Pretty cool, right?"

"I guess so. Thank you so much"

"Haha, you're welcome kid. See you in a few days or so" with that, Bill tipped his hat to her, and headed to his truck, as Luciana closed the door. Prussia walked in and looked at the boxes for a moment.

"So, who the hell do we have?" Prussia asked, as Luciana read the five pamphlets and gave a grin as she read the five names.

"Oh, this is going be good, hehehe!" Luciana giggled to herself, as Prussia just stared at her, with a dumbfounded look on his face, wondering what the girl was planning

_**An Awesome Hour Later…**_

Luciana was peeking out the window from the living room, as she spotted Italy, America, and England walking towards her house, with Spain and France in tow. She knew that Russia was going to come home with her mother later on. Though she had a feeling Russia would be probably sent home early by her mother. The girl smiled a bit, as she looked over at the five units she received, plus Prussia.

"Okay, the others are coming. I need you guys to hide in the parlor"

"Is this really necessary?" one voice asked.

"Yes."

"Ooh, this is exciting" another voice piped.

"Ha, you can't act all girly for one second, can you?" Prussia asked; only to get hit with something "Ow!"

"You idiot, you should know by now to not say those kind of things" the first voice said to Prussia.

"Shut up!"

"Quiet! We will do as Luciana asks of us" a commanding voice commanded.

"…are you blushing?" a quiet voice asked.

"N-No! Don't be foolish"

"Ha! Finally caught you doing something weak!" the last voice said, as Prussia and the others went into the other room. Luciana giggled at this the whole time, as she quickly rushed over to the front door, waiting patiently, and was close to jumping around. When the door opened, Italy went in, only for Luciana to suddenly cover his eyes with a small bandana.

"Ve~ W-Why is it all dark!" Italy cried out, as the others came in and looked confused to what was going on.

"Yo, Sidekick? What are you doing?" America asked, as Luciana had gently grabbed onto Italy's hand.

"It's a surprise. Come on, Ita!" Luciana chirped, as she was slowly leading Italy to the parlor room, as the others followed behind.

"I wonder what my little chaton has planned!" France cooed, as England rolled his eyes in annoyance, as Spain was just smiling the whole time at this. It was then Luciana had gotten Italy into the parlor room, and pulled the bandana off.

"Surprise, Italy!" Luciana exclaimed, as the Italian blinked twice, as he looked at the room, and his smiled widen seeing what was in the room.

"Germany! Japan! Romano! Austria! Hungary!" Italy shouted with joy, as he rushed over to them, as Hungary laughed as she went to Italy and hugged him, which he returned.

"Italy! It's so good to see you" Hungary cheered, as she and Italy stopped hugging.

"You too, Hungary, I'm so happy you and the others are here!" Italy chirped.

America smiled at this, and was about to make a hero comment, but spotted Japan "Yo! Japan! You made it! Oh, did you meet my new little sidekick?" America laughed, ruffling Luciana's hair, as Japan looked at America for a moment and smiled gently.

"Hai, she is very nice. Luciana-san wanted to make this a surprise for everyone. Mostly for Italy-san" Japan said.

Spain went over to Romano, looking happier then before "Ah! Romano! You are here as well!" Spain smiled, as Romano glared at Spain.

"Great, Tomato-Bastard is here" Romano muttered, but froze when he saw France "Waa! Luciana! Keep him away from me!" Romano cried out, as he quickly hid behind Luciana, who blinked twice in confusion, as Spain went over to Romano and patted his head.

"There, There" Spain said.

"Oh, hello, Austria, are you jealous that I am closer to my little chaton than you are?" France said, in a mocking tone, as Austria looked over to France with a bored look on his face.

"You do realize, once you start acting like a pervert, she will hate you, possibly forever?" Austria asked.

"What? That is absurd! You wouldn't hate me, would you, Luciana?" France asked, as the said girl looked up to the Frenchman, with a confused look on her face.

"Um, no?" Luciana answered, as she had only managed to hear France's question, seeing as she was distracted by Romano yelling as Germany, when Italy was speaking to him, with Prussia laughing the whole time.

"Ha! See, my little chaton will never hate me!" France exclaimed, as he was hugging Luciana the whole time. He then looked down at her for a moment. "Mon Dieu! My chaton is starting to grow! I fear that I can't let her out of the house! She is growing into a fine woman, oui" France happily cried out, as he had done something very, very bad. He was starting to grope her breasts during their hug.

It was then Luciana was suddenly grabbed by England, who had kicked France in the face, causing the Frenchman to fly and hit the wall painfully. "You bloody git, never do that again!" he then turned to Luciana "Luciana, are you alright?" England asked, looking at the small girl, with concern on his face. Luciana looked quite confused.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine… so, I'm not getting tall?" Luciana asked, with a disappointed look on her face.

"_That was what she thought France was talking about!?"_ All the countries thought at the same time. England's smile twitched, as he could only stare down at the innocent teenager, who was sweet as can be, realizing that Luciana might have not even noticed France was groping her.

"Oh no, n-not at all, Poppet; Y-you grew an inch, I-I think." England said, patting the small girl's hair, as Luciana gave a small smile the whole time.

"Hey, America, try to guess how tall I will get!"

"Hm… really tall, cuz you are my citizen and sidekick, yo!" America shouted as he threw a fist into the air, as Luciana just smiled. Austria carefully went over to England, looking concerned.

"England… is Luciana dense or rather… like Italy?" He whispered for the Britain to hear.

England shook his head no at this. "Not at all, Luciana is just quite innocent for her age. Her mother had told me that her friends are quite protective of her. Especially a girl named Maria. Not to mention that Eric, her older brother, made sure of that as well. She doesn't even know what a length is." England answered in a hoarse whisper. Austria nodded his head, understanding.

"Ah, I see. For a moment, I thought we were with another Italy. Still, I may have to keep an eye on her. I rather not let France do anything to tarnish that innocence" Austria stated, as he glanced over to Luciana, who was laughing with America and Italy about something, possibly a joke, as Japan was listening the whole time, with a serene smile on his face.

France meanwhile, had gotten up, and walked over with a frown on his face and fists clenched. He stomped over about to yell at England and Austria. After all, a Frenchman knows when someone was talking bad about them. He was about to open his mouth to argue back, when he spotted the butterfly clips on Luciana's hair. "Chaton, where did you get those clips?" France asked, quite curious.

Luciana looked over to France when he spoke to her, glanced at her hair accessories, and smiled. "I got these when I was little, my brother gave them to me, and so I always wear them all the time"

"AW! That is adorable!" Hungary cooed.

Luciana looked a little alarmed at that "Hey, don't call it cute! Eric will annoy me with that if you do!" Luciana cried out, as she was waving her arms around in a panic. Hungary giggled at this, as she smiled.

"All right, I won't say that in front of your brother"

"Thanks, Hungary, I appreciate it"

"But Luci! You are cute, ve~" Italy cried out, as Luciana could only sigh at this, as Germany had poked Italy's head.

"Don't trouble Luciana, Italy" Germany scolded, as Italy pouted

"Aw, but Germany, she is cute. Are you saying that Luciana isn't cute?" Italy asked.

Germany looked flustered when Italy had asked that, and was taken back from the question "W-What! No! She is… damn it Italy!" Italy proceeded to tease Germany, as Prussia was laughing at this, again. Luciana could only let out a nervous laugh from all of this. Still, Luciana knew that this was Italy and Germany's daily routine.

Austria began to look around a bit, as the small girl noticed this. "Hey, something wrong, Austria?" Luciana asked.

Austria glanced to her "Where is a piano?"

"Um, that would be over there" Luciana answered, pointing towards a grand piano. She watched as Austria walked over to it and sat down "Um, sorry if it sounds out of tune. My mom's been saying she was going to get my a piano teacher to show me how to play, but she keeps forgetting, but yeah, it's there"

"It will do fine." Austria replied, before he began to play. The others had long since dispersed, causing slight mayhem and comedy, but Luciana was enjoying every minute of it.

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

Luciana had been sitting on the couch, holding her shoulder bag, waiting for Nora to pick her up. She had changed from her school uniform and into some casual jeans, a cotton t-shirt with flower designs on it, and some tennis shoes. Of course, Luciana had her butterfly clips on. She glanced over at Germany, Italy and Romano. Italy was trying to calm Romano down, who was yelling at Germany. Germany just looked exasperated.

She then glanced over at America and Japan, who both seemed to be having a good time, talking about something. Well, it was mostly America that was talking about something, and Japan was listening. Russia had indeed come home early, and he was sitting next to Luciana, watching as well. He had a smile on his face, though there was a purple aura coming from him again. Luciana just poked Russia to get his attention. The tall man looked over to her.

"Da?" Russia asked as he was puzzled to what the black haired girl wanted.

"… Do you like waffles?" she asked, with a serious tone.

"Um… Da, I like waffles?

Luciana had a more serious look on her face "Do you like pancakes?"

"Da, I like pancakes." Russia answered, becoming very serious

"Do you like French toast?"

"Da, I like French toast."

"Sweet, I'll try and make one of those tomorrow. Possibly pancakes. They might not be good as Canada's though… still, gotta try and make some holy pancakes!"

Russia stared at her for a moment "Why were you asking those questions so seriously, comrade?"

"Well, isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day?" Luciana asked. Russia began to laugh at this, and nodded his head.

"Da, it is" Russia agreed. Luciana smiled the whole time at this. She glanced over at France and England, who were possibly arguing about something, again. Spain and Prussia were speaking to each other, as Hungary was with Austria, who had been writing in his composition sheet. It was very nice to see the room full of life. It was then the door bell rang. America looked confused at this.

"Is Bill here with someone else already?" America asked, though he was distracted by seeing something on TV, which he had turned on and Superman happened to be on the screen. Luciana could only wonder how America always got distracted by things.

"Da, it could be someone we didn't get today" Russia suggested.

Luciana shook her head. "No, He just delivered Austria, Hungary, Germany, Romano, and Japan today." Luciana answered, as she got up and went over to the door, while gripping her shoulder bag, and opened the door. As soon as the door had cracked open, a hand reached out from outside and Luciana suddenly pulled out of the front door, and had her mouth covered, with her waist was being held tightly.

"Okay! I'm going to kidnap Luciana, and you will never see her again! Okay, bye!" a voice exclaimed, before the owner of the voice shut the door, then began to run while letting Luciana go, but grasping her hand, dragging the small girl along.

Luciana looked up at her kidnapper for a moment, and sighed "Nora, do you have to say that, every time you pick me up?" she asked. Nora glanced back and grinned.

"Of course! It's the American way! Or in this case, my way" Nora answered. Luciana just smiled and shook her head.

"Nora, you are crazy" she giggled.

"Aren't we all? Now let's go kidnap the others!" Nora shouted, as she continued to drag Luciana to where the others lived, for a fun-filled night.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_Okay! I'm going to kidnap Luciana, and you will never see her again! Okay, Bye!"_ was all what rang in everyone's head, as they saw Luciana getting dragged out of the house by a girl with flaming red hair. America had heard the voice, and looked up just to see the door slam shut. No one had moved. They all just stood there for a moment. It was as if time had frozen inside the living room. Everything was quiet and still.

"…Holy crap! Someone just kidnapped my awesome side-kick!" America shouted in alarm, finally breaking the silence.

"Waaa! Luci! I want Luci back!" Italy cried, as France began to run around in a panic.

"My Chaton! Oh my poor, sweet, innocent little chaton. We have to find her! For all we know, that kidnapper is doing things to her!" France screamed out.

Prussia was just in shock at this "What the hell! That was un-awesome! Some Un-Awesome bitch just kidnapped our almost-as-awesome-as-me owner!"

Hungary began to panic a bit "I-I just met Luciana, a-and I let her get kidnapped!" she shouted, but then she slowly pulled out a frying pan, as Prussia scooted away from the Hungarian woman.

Austria was just holding his score sheets, as his eyes were wide a bit. He was really not expecting Luciana to be kidnapped at all. To him, it was very random.

"W-What just happened?" Japan asked in shock, as everything had happened so fast.

"Kolkolkolkolkol" Russia laughed, as he was getting a very purple aura surrounding him. England was in a panic as well, as he was pacing, trying to figure out what to do.

"W-We should call the police. No, that won't do, they would take forever. Oh dear, how will we explain this to her parents. They put us in charge to watch over her!" England said.

Romano looked very upset with the turn-of-events. "That bastard, who the hell does that red-head think she is, huh? I'm going to call some of my _friends_ to track her down, and get Luciana back!"

"Wait, Romano! Your friends might make things worse. For all we know, that girl would have friends of her own!" Spain stated. Germany just had his eyes closed, and his eyebrow was twitching in anger.

"QUIET!" Germany shouted, making everyone stop and look over at the German. Germany cleared his throat for a moment, and began to speak. "As we know, Luciana just got kidnapped. Now, it is our job to retrieve her back. Now then, America, England, France, Russia, Italy, Japan. You are coming with me. Hungary-"

"I'm sorry, Germany, but I will not stay behind and wait here. Luciana might be in trouble. I think it might be a good idea for all of us to come. It would be better in numbers to get her back." Hungary interrupted, as she frowned.

"She is right, Germany. Even though the seven of us are skilled and strong enough, we don't have China with us. Not to mention Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Spain and Romano have their own talents." Japan replied, adding to Hungary's argument.

Germany thought for a moment, as he had his hand scratching his chin. "Alright, we will all go and find Luciana. Don't get side tracked though. There is a chance that our owner is in serious danger."

"So, here is the plan! Japan, you back me up. France, you back me up. Iggy, you back me up. Russia, you can back me up also. Italy, Germay, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Romano, and Spain! You guys can also back me up" America shouted. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"God damn it, America! We are not going to back you up!" England shouted in anger.

America pouted "Luciana would back me up"

"She isn't here, you idiot, she just got kidnapped!"

"Shut up! Focus your anger on Luciana's kidnapper. Now let's not waste any time, and let's go!" Germany commanded. With that, all the countries headed out the door, and headed into the city for find Luciana and her kidnapper.

_**P.O.V: Luciana**_

Luciana was walking down the street with Nora, Maria, Kevin, Joey, and Alex. The way Nora had taken her friends was something all the adults in the house were used to. Maria's parents warned them not to talk to any drug dealers or gang members. Joey's parents laughed at Nora's antics, as Alex's parents and grandfather asked them not to stay out too late. Kevin's parents were out, thus only Kevin's dog, Sasha, barked the whole time.

Now the six of them were heading out to the mall, as Maria was shaking her head the whole time.

"Oi! Nora, why didn't we meet up at Luciana's house, like planned?" Maria asked.

Nora thought for a moment "Well, because I know Luciana's tenets were there, so I wanted to surprise them first!"

"… That is just disturbing, I bet you gave Alfred a heart attack" Joey joked.

Luciana eyes widen, as she head realized something. "Actually, Nora snatched me before I was even able to tell them that she was going to pick me up. I can't believe I forgot to tell them" Luciana replied, as she then buried her head in her hands, looking all gloomy.

Alex then patted Luciana's head "Don't worry about it, Love. I'm sure they won't panic. After all, you are with friends. It's not like they think you truly had gotten kidnapped"

"…Yeah, you're right. Besides, Nora met Alfred, so I'm sure he told the others that I wasn't really kidnapped or in any danger." Luciana answered, smiling as she realized this. Alex chuckled a bit and nodded his head in agreement. Nora couldn't help but laugh for a moment.

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't like Alfred didn't see me or anything before I left" Nora explained, with a shrug of her shoulders. The others thought for a moment, and began to agree. After all, they all met Alfred when he went to pick Luciana up. So of course, he would have recognized Nora, and told the others they were friends.

Maria grinned "Come on, Amigos! Instead of wasting our time worrying, let's keep our promise to Luciana and make most of this time!" Maria shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement, as they shot a fist in the air. Luciana smiled brightly at the five of her friends.

"You guys are the greatest friends a girl can have" Luciana chirped.

It was then Luciana was being hugged by Nora, as she said "D'aaw, thanks Luci! You're the greatest person in the whole wide world!"

The other four agreed to this, as they headed to the mall first. It took a while since they had to wait for the bus, and then arrived there. Luciana hopped off the bus, as she waited for the other five to get off. Once that happened, the six friends headed into the mall.

It was around six and the mall was a bit busier, seeing as it was Friday. They all went into F.Y.E first, as they were looking at some cd's and other things that the media store held inside. Luciana was giggling, as she was holding up some Black Butler plushies, making the Sebastian one do a little dance, while she was pretending the Grell one was taking pictures the whole time.

Maria had picked up a few music cds that contained latin artists. Nora was looking for some old documentary movies, as Joey and Alex were watching a soccer game on the small television. As Luciana placed the plushies down, as she feared the wrath of Sebastian, she noticed that Kevin listening to something in the headphones. The small girl walked over to Kevin, and noticed he was focused the whole time.

Before Luciana could even reach out and poke Kevin on the shoulder, she felt headphones being gently placed on her head, and soft music was playing the whole time. It was then she recognized the song, as she heard a familiar female voice singing the lyrics. She took the headphones off and stared at Kevin for a moment.

"You like Lady Gaga?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

Kevin chuckled nervously and blushed "Yes. I have to admit; her voice sounds pretty, despite the crazy outfits she wears." He explained.

Luciana stared for a moment. She had a poker voice on her face, and Kevin looked nervous, until the said girl opened her mouth "I'm on the edge of glory" she sang, while she continued the lyrics. Kevin stared at Luciana for a moment with some shock, before he began to laugh a bit. Luciana stopped and looked confused "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"N-No, it's just that I didn't expect you to sing. I thought you would have hit me or something" Kevin said between laughs, as he was holding onto his sides.

Luciana grinned "Nah, trust me, Eric liked Vocaloid, even though he says he doesn't" Luciana answered, as she placed the headphones down. It was then the others came over, as Maria held out her bag of cds, and a few dvds.

"Okay, we have what we need, let's go!" Maria stated, as they all headed out of the store. It was then the six of them headed out F.Y.E and went inside the movie theater that the mall had. The group soon arrived at the theater, and after a few debates of which movie they decided to play the game Rock-Paper-Scissors.

After the game of Rock-Paper-Scissors tend to decide the winner, whom was Nora. The red-head grinned at this "Alright! I won. Now let's see what movie that we shall all watch" Nora laughed with glee, as she spotted a poster that showed the movies and gave a grin. She looked over at the others with an evil little gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, Nora… what are you plotting?" gulped Joey, as he knew the red-head was plotting evil.

Nora chuckled in a sinister manner, which caused Joey to quickly hide behind Maria, who only raised an eyebrow. Luciana could only wonder what Nora was plotting. Alex could only shake his head, as Kevin had a bored look on her face.

Nora faced them, as she chuckled "We, my friends, will watch The Possession!"

There was an awkward silence "…Didn't Rotten Tomatoes said that movie sucked?" Maria asked.

"Don't ruin it! For all we know, the rotten tomatoes could be wrong! We shall watch it!" Nora exclaimed, as she rushed in the theater, as the others side, and began to follow. Luciana was smiling the whole time though, and was secretly hoping that she would not get scared by this movie.

Already, Luciana began to imagine if America and Japan were with them. Both she and America would be clinging onto each other, screaming their heads off, and Japan would only wonder how the movie was frightening. It made her a little sad that the countries were not here, but she assumed that they had other things to do. Oh if only Luciana knew what was going on.

* * *

Annnnd done! Wow, after working on this chapter for so long, I have finally finished it! Woot! –Falls from exhaustion- phew. Ooh! Lately, I've been having the urge to see some fanart of this fanfic. I cannot draw for life D= soo, I thought of a little contest. If you can draw anything from this fanfic, any scene, the characters, or anything, that winner will not only have their drawing featured as the cover, but they will also have a chance to have a character guest star in the ninth chapter! They also get a sneak peak of the eighth chapter as well ^_~

The contest starts today, and the submissions will end at the fifteenth of September, so that will give you all enough time to come up with something. When the seventh chapter is up, I will announce the inner of the contest. So yeah. That's about it. Well, hopefully that will inspire something. So yeah, please read and review. Now time to answer the reviewers!

**AnimeGirl1220:** Wow, thanks so much for thinking this story is awesome! I'm glad I was able to make this story unique to you. That means I am doing great. Luciana is the main character and I wanted to see how I can make her a bit more different from other main heroines in other great fanfictions. Yes, Nora and the others are great friends, and I am sure they love the compliment as well. And lols, Austria is there! Hopefully I made him right XD

**Guest:** Hello another anonymous reviewer who is strangely acting like Italy, I has updated this story XD

**AngelSayori:** Oh wow, you reviewed five times for each chapter. Epic! Thanks for likes Luci's friends. Once again, I'm sure they will love the compliments. Yes, Luciana is very adorable, even though she denies it at times XD. America is a strange unit to wake up, but you had to be happy that Luciana had her i-pod on hand XP. Lols, parents are trying to get used to this, while Eric is hoping that Luciana doesn't get raped while he is away from college. Italy is such a sweetie, isn't he? As for Russia and Luciana's mom having a stand-off, it might happen. And yes! The bad touch trio! They be baffled by Luciana's cuteness. Trevor is… special… not sure of his evilness, but yeah… he be having a death wish if he tries to harm Luciana. Hungary will especially make sure of that . And well, I just updated, so tada XD.

**Maya Gordelia:** Yes, it would have been funny to make Italy a stripper! But unfortunately, I can't write stripping scenes to save my life, nor would Luciana's parents would allow Italy to be a stripper. Not because they would be ashamed, but they do not want the Italian to be raped XD


	7. Where's Luciana?

Omg! We now have chapter seven for this wonderful fanfiction! Sorry about the delay, guys! Oh, Thanks for the review! Now onward to chapter seven!

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, for it belongs to the awesomeness that is of Hidekazu Himaruya. The only things I own are my oc characters, and the story plot.

Summery: Luciana Montgomery is just an average fan of Hetalia. She enjoys the series, not to mention making references involving the characters. One day, while scrolling the internet, she noticed a strange e-mail saying about having Hetalia Units. Thinking that it was one her friends playing a joke on her, she accepted. Though, things are about to change for this girl when she will start to receive packages with certain people inside it. God help her.

Rated T for Teens: Reasons for this rating is due to: Some foul language, a little sexual content, awkward moment, yaoi hinted moments, some violence, and France being France, not to mention Prussia tries to make things awesome!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Where's Luciana?

There was a tense silence between the countries, as they were outside of Luciana's house. They were all trying to figure out where Luciana could be. It couldn't be hard to find a crazy red-head and their owner. Yet, this was Tampa, Florida. America knew that the city was big, and that there was a chance of Luciana getting hurt. That was a given fact. The blonde knew that they had a twenty-four hour window to find Luciana, or there was a chance that she could end up in a ditch somewhere and be…

America shook his head, trying to not think of his little side-kick like that. He knew that she was okay. She just had to be. After all, America was the hero, and Luciana was his side-kick. Side-kicks are always strong as the hero. The blonde smiled to himself, as he was imagining that Luciana had already escaped and was trying to find her way back home. America only hoped for that small thought was true.

America knew the others were possibly thinking of the worst. He can tell by how troubled England was looking, to how France was fidgeting. Italy looked like he was going to cry in any second as Japan was trying to reassure Italy that Luciana was fine, but even his voice gave away his uncertainty. Prussia was grumbling about how un-awesome the situation is. Hungary had a worried look on her face, as Austria remained stoic, though he was muttering about playing the piano to show his displeasure.

America then glanced over at Russia, and was shocked to see his purple aura growing more in size. Russia was just smiling, but America would dare not venture into the man's head. Only America would know what Russia was planning. Spain was preventing Romano from trying to call his _friends_ as the Spaniard was trying to explain that the situation would be worse if they got involved. America knew that they had to get Luciana back. Not only because they cared for her, but they did not want to killed by Luciana's parents and Eric, for that matter.

Germany was busy reading the map of the city, as his eyes were scanning the paper, trying to figure out where they should search first. Sighing, Germany looked over to America "America. Luciana and the red-headed girl are your citizens. Where would teenagers go?" he asked, looking up from the map.

America glanced at the map for a moment, then pulled out markers as he began to circle places "The mall is an obvious. They would also like to go into the woods, or the beach… Hey! They also like eating at McDonalds, so we can go there!"

"Kolkolkolkol…" Russia laughed eerily, as a purple aura around him grew even more. Prussia's eye twitched as he scooted away from the Russian.

"Mein Gott, Russia! He is just trying to think of places where the red-headed she-demon took our almost-as-awesome-as-me owner. Calm the hell down!" Prussia exclaimed, as he was trying to keep himself from shaking.

Italy whimpered a bit "Ve~ but what if the red-haired girl that took Luci is one of those people who sell pretty girls?" Italy asked. Everyone stared at Italy when he said this. The silence and air around them had grown even worse.

France could only clench his fists and growl "If they even think about doing that to my little chaton, it would be the last thing they would do," France hissed. England looked at his old rival with shock.

"Why, France, I did not know you feel that way." England said, sounding a bit proud.

France nodded his head "Besides, it's best that I make sure that Luciana's virtue is properly taken care of. She is a growing girl after all." France stated, with an all too familiar grin. England could only control the urge to strangle the Frenchman.

Germany could only shake his head at this. "Let's try to go to this mall. Do you have any means of transportation?" Germany asked, as he looked over to the others. Russia raised his hand, which made everyone stare in shock.

America was the one more baffled "Whoa! Dude, when did you get a chance to even get a car?! You just started working in Luciana's mom's flower shop only two days ago!" America shouted.

"Luciana's mother had let me come home in her flower delivery truck. We can all fit in it, da?" Russia explained, as he gave another creepy smile. France could only stare at the Russian, as Prussia wished he had his own car at this point. Without a choice, everyone stepped into the van.

The ride to the mall was very silent, and the air heavy with tension. Russia was driving, and half the passengers were mentally panicking. Though, they all agreed that it was better Russia than Italy or Romano. It was then they arrived at their destination. The mall. Quickly, everyone got out of the van, and Germany cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, we shall split up into groups of two. Romano, Spain, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary will be group one. America, Russia, England, Italy, France, Japan, and I will be group two. Austria, you are team leader of your group." Germany explained, as he looked at his list.

"Understood, Germany." Austria said.

Prussia frowned at this. "Why does Austria get to be leader, West?"

"And why is Italy going with you, Bastard!?" Romano demanded angrily. Germany just pinched the bridge of his nose, as he frowned.

"It's because Austria is more level-headed, and calm in these kinds of situations. We don't need to attract attention to ourselves. We do not need to let the kidnappers know we are here. Also, we need to keep Italy under control. For all we know, the kidnappers could harm Luciana at any given moment." Germany explained. Prussia and Romano could only keep to themselves and nod, but both seemed displeased.

America looked at the others for a moment, and then grinned "Okay! So I'm the leader of group two! 'Cause I'm the hero, and Luciana is my side-kick!" America shouted, but England had quickly covered America's mouth.

"Be quiet, you bloody wanker! You'll attract unwanted attention!" England hissed. Only it seemed too late for the warning, for America had attracted unwanted people.

"EEE! Cosplayers!" A girl randomly shouted, and the next thing anyone knew, Japan was being hugged by a girl. "Oh my gosh, I love your Japan cosplay!" the girl squealed, as Japan bristled and had a uneasy and nervous look on his face, as he did not like to have strangers hugging him. It was then the girl's other friends had arrived, that things had gone crazy.

"EEEK! There's a whole cosplay of them!" one girl shouted, as she was now hugging Italy.

"V-Ve? Why are you hugging me?" Italy asked.

One of the other girl looked at Prussia, Hungary, and Austria "Hungary! Who would you rather have as a boyfriend, Austria or Prussia?"

"…I-I'm sorry, but w-what?" Hungary stammered out, as Prussia and Austria could only stare dumbfounded.

England and France were also being bombarded with questions by another girl, who seemed to be a fangirl, who had been a fan of a certain pairing of a FrUK. This was not going to end well. "France, England, how long have you two liked _liked_ each other?" the yaoi fan asked.

"Never! I never liked the bloody frog!" England huffed, but then he felt some arms snake around his waist, as France was hugging him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say something like that, non? England is just being silly!" France chuckled, as the girl eyes went wide with happiness. England's eye twitched at this, as he was now attacking France, as the girl was squealing with joy at this point. America was just laughing his head off at the fangirls, as Romano was trying to scoot away from one, who had been eyeing him and Spain the whole time.

"Get the hell away from me, you jerk." Romano muttered, as the girl continued to get close to him, to the point where Romano had to hide behind Spain, as the girl was giggling madly. Both Spain and Romano backed away from the giggling girl, before they began to run, with the girl chasing them in circles.

Russia was then being crowded by a few a girl, who seemed that they were about to get him. The look in their eyes immediately reminded him of Belarus. "Uh, p-please don't bother me, da?" he asked timidly. The girls only grinned in a way that made Russia quiver, and actually began to run, as the girls chased after him in the same fashion as Belarus would.

Germany was doing his best to get the two fangirls off of Italy and Japan, as America had fallen onto the floor, laughing hard, as he held his stomach. America never expected this kind of thing to happen at the mall. Sure, he expected these at anime conventions, so seeing all of this had made America laugh, as the other girls were starting to surround America, and were laughing with him. There was a crowd forming, as everyone was watching the scene unfold infront of them.

* * *

_**P.O.V Change: Luciana**_

The movie had ended, as Luciana and the others came out, as the others were looking at Nora, as if they were expecting something. The redhead noticed this, and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"That movie… sucked balls." Alex said in a displeased tone. Joey was slightly shaking from the movie, as Maria yawned. The Hispanic teen had fallen asleep half-way through the movie.

Nora frowned at this "Oh, come on. It was pretty good!" Nora argued. Alex rolled his eyes as this.

"They used the same horror movie clichés. Someone getting killed by a spirit, which by the way is impossible, as many haunting reports showed no deaths."

"What about the bell witch?" Luciana asked, as she tended to read haunting. Alex looked over at Luciana for a moment, and then began to grumble under his breath about Luciana reading ghost and supernatural things too much. Kevin could not help but laughed a bit, as he had seen Alex's reaction to Luciana's question.

"I enjoyed the movie quite a bit" Kevin commented, as he looked at the group. "After all, they did some research on the Dybbuk box, and on jewish folklore."

Luciana nodded her head in agreement "Plus, they did their story original, and had good effects!"

"Sorry, as much as the movie was interesting, it wasn't really scary to me," Maria added to the discussion. She then glanced over to Joey "Oi, Joey? What did you think about the pelicula?"

Joey was shaking the whole time, as he looked at all of them as if they were crazy. "It was scary! There was something in that little girl! It was moving around inside her. How does that not creep you guys out, I mean, seriously, there was a thing moving and touching her organs! That is just nasty! And the god damn bugs coming out of her, it was so scary!" Joey wailed, as he flailed his arms around. The others watched as Luciana went over to Joey, and gave him a hug, to try and calm the Italian down.

"Well, it's official. Four against two! The movie was awesome!" Nora exclaimed. Alex sighed, as he shook his head, as Maria could only chuckle at this. Luciana had managed to calm Joey down, and looked at the others for a moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Luciana asked, tilting her head.

Nora looked over to Luciana and ruffled her hair, laughing the whole time. "Well, We're gonna go look for somewhere to eat!" Nora answered.

Maria looked over "So, where are we going to eat, Chica?"

"Well… We can eat at Olive Garden, or Chili, or even Apple Bees!"

"I say Olive Garden!" Joey shouted out. Luciana giggled a bit at Joey's demand. Sometimes, Joey reminded her of Italy. Speaking of Italy, Luciana wondered how the countries were doing. She hoped that everyone were doing okay on their own. Quietly, the girl reached into her bag to get her cellphone to call the house. Luciana wanted to make sure that everyone was doing alright on their own, as the girl knew that everyone tended to argue, and Luciana just wanted to make sure things are okay.

As Luciana was about to dial, she stopped, because she had heard squealing. The small girl had looked over to see a crowd near the entrance, as there were girls squealing and hugging people it seemed. She also heard male voices screaming as well. Luciana was about to get near the crowd, but she was suddenly grabbed onto. Looking back, she saw that it was Nora. "Come on, Luciana, let's go before they start to go insane." Nora stated, as she was taking Luciana to the other side of the mall, as the others were waiting.

Luciana was smiling but she stopped for a second, when she swore that she had heard someone call her name. It almost sounded like Italy. Before she could turn though, Nora had accidentally pushed her, seeing as the red-head was guiding the smaller girl. Luciana fell on her face, as Nora lifted her up. "You okay, Luci?" Nora asked with concern.

Luciana nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Phew, I thought I broke you for a second there." Nora giggled.

"Nah, it would take a lot more to break me!" Luciana exclaimed, as the two got to the others, and they headed off to find something to eat, as the others were still debating on where to go.

* * *

_**Point of View: Italy**_

Italy was crying, and asking for the girl to get off of him. Usually, he would not mind giving pretty girls a hug, but this girl was hurting him, and he didn't feel comfortable with the hug as well. When he saw Germany managing to get the girl off of Japan, he began to call for help "Doitsu! Doitsu! Help me, Germany!" Italy cried out, as the girl was hugging him tighter.

"Aw, but, Italy, you're so cute!" the girl squealed, as Germany was trying to pull the girl off, along with Japan. As Italy was trying to get away from the girl's grip, he had noticed something outside of the crowd. It was a familiar set of hair, along with the red-haired girl. Their backs were facing him was, so he could not see their faces. The red-headed girl seemed to be pushing the black haired girl somewhere. Italy assumed it might have been a girl trying to get her friend away. Yet, that was when he saw them on the black-haired girl's head.

Butterfly clips. It was Luciana!

Italy eyes went wide with joy "Luciana!" Italy shouted with glee. He saw her stop, but then the red-headed girl pushed Luciana to the ground, only to pick her up and take her to a group of people. One was a Hispanic girl wearing a jean jacket, jeans, and a red top. One boy was Italian, just like him, wearing a blue polo-shirt. One seemed to be British, as he wore black pants and a grey shirt. The last boy was Russian, as he had on some jeans and a blue shirt.

They were taking away Luciana, as Italy was trying to get away from the girl "Luci! Luciana! Luci, come back!" Italy was crying at this point, as he could not get to Luciana. The girl stopped hugging him, as she looked confused.

"Hey, who's Luciana?" the girl asked, but she was ignored, as Germany picked up Italy and began to run out of the crowd, with everyone else, as the mall cops had arrived and stopped the fan girls.

Once the nations had gotten outside, England quickly turned to Italy, who was still crying. "Italy, did you really see Luciana inside?" the blonde asked.

"Sí, I saw Luciana. S-She was being taken by a group of people, ve~ the red-haired girl pushed Luci!" Italy cried more.

Hungary went over to Italy, and gently hugged him. "Aw, Italy, please don't cry" she pleaded, as she was doing her best to comfort Italy.

"What other people were with her?" Germany asked.

Italy managed to calm himself down "There was a Hispanic girl, an Italian boy, an English Boy, and a Russian boy." Italy hiccupped, as he continued to describe them. Everyone stood there with shock, as Russia seemed to have gotten more of a purple aura, but it became much darker than usual.

Prussia and France quickly backed away from the smiling Russian, as the others already feared that Luciana was kidnapped by a group, and not just one person. America suddenly came out of the mall, as he was just chuckling now. "Man, those anime fans are funny" America chuckled, but then he noticed the look on some of his fellow nations. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"America, we believe that Luciana is being held captive by not one girl, but a group." England explained, as America's eyes went wide with shock.

"What! No way, are you serious, dude!?" America exclaimed in shock.

Germany nodded his head "Yes, and since we have an idea of who to look for, we better rush quickly, or Luciana will be hurt." With that, everyone rushed into the flower van, only America volunteered to drive, as he knew the city well. He was America after all. Italy was sitting in the front, as he was looking at the window, trying to spot Luciana and the group that took her away.

Russia was also looking around, as he stuck his head from the back of the van, as Italy felt a bit uncomfortable. An hour had passed until Italy noticed, from a restaurant window, a group of teenagers. A familiar group, that Italy had seen at the mall earlier, during the fan-girl ambush. It was the group that kidnapped Luciana!

"Stop the van! I see the bad people that took Luci in the restaurant!" Italy yelled out, as America quickly parked the car. The nations got out of the van, as they did spot the teenagers in the Chili's restaurant.

"Hey! It's Luciana's Fr- Hey, Romano, where the heck are going, dude?" America called out, as Romano had suddenly rushed inside. The other nations followed, as Romano had went passed a waiter, by shoving the poor man, as he marched to the table, and slammed his hand on it, startling the five teens.

"Where is she?!" Romano demanded, as he was glaring. The Hispanic girl stood up and was face to face with Romano.

"I do not know who you are looking for, Pendejo, but I suggest you back off, before things get ugly in here," the girl hissed.

The red haired girl managed to get up and grasp the other girl's arm. "Maria, calm down. Just let the guy tell us who he's looking for and we can handle this calmly." she said.

"Ha, as if you don't know what you did, you un-awesome bitch!" Prussia hissed, as the red-haired girl eyes went wide with shock, but then she frowned at this.

"Oi! Don't call Nora a bitch, you fucking Albino!" Maria shouted in anger, as the three boys stood up. Russia looked at the Russian boy, and stared for a moment. For some reason, the five of them seemed oddly familiar. Russia could not put his finger on it.

"Nora? So, you mind explaining why you did a felony?" England asked.

Nora eyes went wide. "W-What are you talking about? What felony? I haven't done anything wrong!" Nora exclaimed, as a Britain boy had quickly stood infront of the tall red-head.

"Sirs and Madam, I suggest we all calm down about this. We are causing a scene, and you are upsetting my friend over here." The boy said, being calm.

"Alex, I don't think they want to talk. I say we kick their asses!" Maria exclaimed.

The young Italian boy was looked scared "C-Calm down, guys,"

"Hey! That boy is just like Italy! Let's get him first!" France said.

The Russian growled in anger "You stay away from Joey!"

"T-Thanks Kevin." Joey stuttered in fear and relief.

"Hey, guys. They aren't what you think they are!" America said, but he was ignored by the tension in the air. It looked as if there was a fight about to break out. America was about to push is way to stop whatever was going to happen, but it was not needed.

"… Uh… Guys… What are you doing?" a voice asked. Italy turned, as he saw the owner of the voice. His eyes went watery, as he smiled brightly.

"Luciana!" Italy cried out, as he suddenly latched onto the small girl, as Luciana nearly fell from the hug.

"Eh!? F-Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Kiku-san, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Roderich, Elizabeta, a-and Lavino, what are you guys doing here?" Luciana asked.

Maria eyes went wide "What the hell chica? You know these assholes?" Maria asked.

"Wait! Alfred?" Nora asked. Alfred finally got through the crowd, as he looked at the others. There was a silence, as America had a huge grin on his face.

"Yo! Dudes! We thought you guys kidnapped Luciana!" America laughed, as everyone just looked at America.

Nora stared for a moment, before she busted out laughing "Oh, wow! Really, guys, you thought I kidnapped Luciana? I say that line every time I pick up these guys to hang out." Nora answered, as she still giggled. The others stared at the laughing duo, as Italy continued to cuddle Luciana.

"Ve~ I'm glad you aren't hurt, Luci!" Italy chirped, as his cheek was now rubbing against the small girl, who was still confused about everything.

Still, Luciana smiled "Of course I'm alright. I know how to protect myself from any trouble," she answered, as Italy had released her from his hug. Italy could see that Luciana was fine, but he had worried for her, due to the fact that she was very nice. Not to mention she was different from the other owners everyone had. Italy had bad experiences with some of them, so that was why he enjoyed being with Luciana. She was different.

Romano looked at Luciana's friends, as he sighed "Um… Sorry about this… You bastard, you could have told us that these were Luciana's friends!" Romano shouted angrily at America, who was just laughing nervously.

"Come on, dude. My show was on, and it happened so fast, so I didn't know it was Nora." America answered; as he could see the others glaring at him, as America could only laugh even more.

"Oi! Didn't any of you guys think of calling Luciana's cellphone?" Maria asked, as everyone had frozen in place when they head this.

England began to chuckle, as he could see Maria giving them a look "Well… w-we could have done that," England answered.

Nora shrugged her shoulders "So, since we're finished eating, and paying, we're all heading to laser tag. Is that okay with you guys?"

Germany looked at them for a moment, as he glanced over to Luciana, who was speaking to Japan and Italy. The German had caused some trouble to Luciana's friends, because of an assumption that she was in danger. Still, Germany would do it again. He noticed that she made Italy smile a lot, which only a few owners were able to do. Shaking his head, Germany looked over at the red-head "Ja, it's okay. I expect Luciana home in an hour or two."

"Got it, hey Luciana, we better head out!" Nora said, as Luciana looked over and nodded her head. As she was about to follow, Luciana stopped.

Japan noticed this, and tilted his head "Luciana-san, is something wrong?" Japan asked, as he noticed the young girl shuffling her feet.

"Well, seeing as we are all here… do you guys want to come with us?" Luciana asked, as she looked up at her nations. There was a silence, until America had rushed over and hugged Luciana, and began to spin the girl around, as he was laughing happily and a bit loud.

"Of course, Side-kick, we'll come!" America exclaimed with joy.

Russia nodded "It would be fun, da?"

"Oui! I don't want to leave my little Chaton alone with her friends. Not that I don't trust you, but look how adorable she is!" France gestured, as Maria had noticed the look in his eyes, and growled in anger.

Maria went over to him "You better watch what you try to do around mi amiga, understand blondie?" Maria warned.

Spain began to laugh at France's terrified face, as he went over to Maria and ruffle the girl's hair "Ah, it's nice to see one of my… um… fellow Hispanics defending something that is theirs," Spain chuckled, as Maria frowned at this.

"Um… okay?"

Kevin just shook his head, as he was smiling the whole time, as Joey was only laughing nervously.

"I just got one thing to say…. Kevin and Luciana are on my team!" Nora exclaimed.

Alex looked over to her, frowning. "Not this again, for the last time, Luciana and Kevin will be on my team." he stated.

"No way, I called them!"

"Hahahaha! You guys are funny, but Luciana is going to be on our team! Right Kiku?" America asked, as Japan could only nod his head.

Nora eyes went wide "Oh no! Luciana is on my team!"

"For the last time, she along with Kevin, are on my team." Alex said, as Luciana was just watching the whole time, as everyone had left the restaurant. Much to say, Laser tag was going to be an interesting game, as Luciana was explaining to Italy what the game was about.

"Ve~ Can I be on Luciana's team?" Italy asked,

Nora nodded "Sure, I guess… Um, Joey, what are you doing there?" Nora asked, as Joey was making a head count, while making some straws with blue and red coloring using some markers he carried with him.

"Well, I thought that it would be a good idea if I made eight straws each. Red is for those who are going to be on Nora's team, while the blue is for Alex." Joey explained, as he held out his hand, covering the colors as the straws were sticking out of his hand. Everyone stared for a moment, and they began to pull out a straw.

Italy looked down at the straw, and saw that it was red. Glancing over to the others, he saw what colors his friends had. After all, he wanted to know who her teammates were going to be in laser tag.

The ones who had red: America, Luciana, Maria, Russia, Japan, Romano, and Kevin.

The ones who had blue: Joey, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, France, Spain, and England.

Nora grinned when she saw the results. "Woot! I got Luciana and Kevin!" Nora exclaimed with glee, as she was getting in the van.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I'm the hero after all!" America chirped, as Luciana was just giggling. Italy was smiling, as he saw the others were getting along. Well, France and England were arguing once again. That was normal though.

* * *

_**An Hour Later…**_

There was a tense silence, as Italy was whimpering in fear, as Luciana was next to him. Italy did not want to feel so scared, but he didn't like fighting. He then froze, when he saw England and France standing over them, both pointing their guns at them.

"Waaa! Don't hurt me, ve~" Italy cried out, as he suddenly pulled out his white flag, and began to wave it around in panic. England and France looked at Italy with confusion, as Luciana took this opportunity. She aimed her gun, and fired at the two. There was a loud beeping sound, as both France and England froze, as their equipment flashed, meaning they could not fight for a minute.

"Run, Feliciano!" Luciana shouted with glee, as she gently grabbed Italy's hand and lead him to a hiding space, as she was looking around, making sure no one spotted them. "We're safe here." the girl chirped.

"Ve~ Luciana, how is this fun? We're all shooting at each other," Italy cried, as he was holding his flag and gun, while trembling.

Luciana looked over to him, as she knew that Italy did not like fighting. "Italy… if you didn't want to play, I could have stayed in the game room with you," Luciana stated.

"I-I didn't want to ruin your fun with your friends, ve~" Italy whimpered. Luciana looked at him before she gave him a hug

"Oh, Italy, my friends would have understood. That's why we're friends. We're there for each other." Luciana explained. She then aimed her gun, and fired at Prussia, who was trying to sneak on them. Their was yet another beeping noise, as Prussia's suit was blinking.

"Mein Gott, how did you even see me, Luciana?!" Prussia demanded. Luciana just pointed at his shadow, which was on the wall where she and Italy were hiding. "Oh… well shit…" Prussia muttered.

With that, Luciana and Italy rushed off to find another hiding spot.

Italy and Luciana were hiding underneath one of the many stairs, as Luciana looked at the clock. It was about five more minutes until their game session would end.

As Italy and Luciana were hiding, they heard America laughing. Peeking from their hiding place, they saw America was just shooting in every direction, and somehow, he had managed to hit England, who was trying to sneak up on him. France was just running away, screaming as Maria was chasing after him, shooting at him, while laughing maniacally.

Spain was laughing whole-heartedly, as Romano was shooting at him over and over.

Kevin and Russia were back to back to each other, as the two of them circled around, speaking in Russian, while they fired at Germany and Prussia. Hungary was protecting Austria, as Nora and Japan were trying to shoot at them.

"Wait… where is Alex and Joey?" Luciana murmured. Italy looked up, as he saw the two mentioned teens above them, both ready to shoot. Panicking, Italy let out a startled cry, as he took out his gun, while he covered Luciana with his body, and just opened fired, as he had managed to hit both Alex and Joey before any of the two could fire.

It was then the lights came on, as the score bored had turned on, showing the score.

Red Team: 80 points.

Blue Team: 17 points.

Nora looked at the score board, and smiled widely "Woo-hoo! We won guys!" Nora exclaimed with joy.

"Hell yeah! Of course we won! I'm the hero!" America shouted with glee, as he was laughing the whole time.

Hungary apologized with Alex, as did Austria, while Prussia was calling Nora and the others cheaters, while Maria shouted back 'sore-loser.' England was just in a daze, as France was glad that they could head home. Kevin and Russia were speaking to each other in their native tongue, congratulating each other for a job well done.

As Spain was trying to hug Romano for winning, the south Italian was trying to get away. Italy then felt a tap. He looked over to see Luciana smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Italy… you okay though?" she asked, tilting her head.

Italy smiled and nodded his head "Si! I'm fine, Luciana! I'm happy you aren't hurt." Italy chirped, as he was hugging the small girl again, as Luciana hugged back. Suddenly, they felt a pair of arms hugging them. Italy saw that Nora and Maria, along with America were hugging the two. Kevin and Russia joined in, as America was sending glares to Russia.

Hungary smiled, as she rushed over and hugged as well. Alex sighed, as he walked over and joined the hug, as Joey laughed and went over and hugged. France went to hug as well, while Maria let out a growl, warning France to watch where he was hugging.

"Come, Romano! Let's join the hugging!" Spain exclaimed, as he went over and hugged the group. Romano just stood there frowning, as Germany, Austria, England, and Japan watched as everyone was hugging each other.

"Doistu, Kiku, Roderich, Lovino, aren't you going to join the hug?" Italy asked, as he looked over to them.

"Come on, Iggy! Join the hug, don't be a sour-puss" America laughed, as England frowned a bit.

Germany sighed, as he began to have a flush on his face, as well as Romano and Japan. Austria just looked a bit displeased.

Nora had an evil smirk on her face "Hey, if you guys don't join the hug fest, I will really kidnap Luciana and Feliciano, and you will never see the two of them again!"

"Y-You wouldn't dare." Germany warned.

Nora just smirked "Then you guys better come and hug us, or I will do it." She said. Sighing, Germany blushed as he went over, and hugged, as Romano was muttering colorful language as he embraced Italy, while he was trying to make sure Germany did not get near his brother. Austria shook his head, while he hugged Hungary. Japan looked nervous, when he got close. He seemed unsure, but then he just awkwardly hugged Luciana, seeing as she was someone he knew better.

Luciana was giggling the whole time "I have the best friends in the whole wide world" she commented. Everyone looked at the small girl, as each of them smiled, even if it were mentally. For the nations, Luciana was someone very precious to them. They would keep her happy and safe. No matter what happens, and if anyone tried to harm her in anyway, well… there would be a whole lot of hell to pay.

Even Italy was going to make sure he'd help protect Luciana.

* * *

Well, there we go folks! Another epic chapter! I'm kinda sad no one made any fanart for this fanfic, but it's all good. Well, time to answer the comments!

**AngelSayori:** lols, they did think that, didn't they XD Hmm... Germany was blushing because Luciana had made the surprise for a certain Italian hehe. I know, Luciana is so innocent and pure. And Lols, I has updated =3

**AnimeGirl1220:** Thank you! I was thinking of how I can make everyone meet each other, but in a epic way! I hope this chapter made you laugh more, and even tug a heartstring. Thanks for the luck.

**HannajimaShields:** Waa! –gets glomped- I am glad I was able to renew your faith in Hetalia Unit Fanfictions. That makes me happy. I'm glad you liked the story plot and Luciana, and awesome, about getting surprised adopted kidnapped to Disney world! And yes, Trevor is a poo-poo head. I'm sure Hungary will handle him if he tries anything.

**Estonia12393:** I shall keep going, Estonia, I shall!

**Lia Alcona:** haha! I has updated!

**AlloraSara132:** Well, here is the next chapter =3 and thanks for loving the story.

**Heinous966:** I has updated, don't break down on me dude! And thank you for thinking this is a good story!


End file.
